


Playing With Fire

by armygirl0616



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Foreplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armygirl0616/pseuds/armygirl0616
Summary: "I want you to take his virginity." Taehyung said to Jennie, while glancing over at Jungkook."What?" Jennie asked, flabbergasted. He couldn't be serious."Yes, he wants to lose it and I told him I'd ask you to do it."They say when you play with fire, you'll get burned. Kim Taehyung and Kim Jennie have been dating for a year. On a drunken night, they decide to have Taehyung's best friend, Jeon Jungkook join them in the bedroom. What starts out as fun, slowly turns into much more. Will Jennie regret agreeing to the threesome?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Jennie Kim, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 50
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternative reality, where Taehyung and Jennie are dating and living together. 
> 
> Please do not read this if you're not ok with explicit smut and somewhat triggering relationship issues. 
> 
> I encourage you to be open minded to the kinks that I write and if you're easily offended by kinky sex please don't read this. 
> 
> Please don't hate on my characters. You may not agree with the choices they make, but I have my reasons for making them do what they do. No slut shaming please! 
> 
> I apologize if you don't like my depictions of any of the characters that are based on real life people. I am a huge army stan and I love blackpink, I love every member of both groups and sometimes I have to write some of them as villians. I have no hard feelings towards any of them and this is simply fiction. 
> 
> Please leave your feedback but be kind. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Jungkook and Taehyung were drunk and Jennie was drinking down her third glass of wine. Their faces were all red from their excessive drinking. The small apartment felt warmer than usual, the summer heat in full force. The pungent smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air.

"Babe, please stop smoking!" Jennie admonished Taehyung as he lazily held his cigarette between his two long fingers. He knew he wasn't allowed to smoke inside!

"I will baby." he slurred as he took a swig of his soju with Jungkook and puffed on the cigarette one last time.

"Cheers Hyung, I love you!" Jungkook said cheerfully as they clinked their glasses in cheers.

"No I love you!"They both drank their soju in one shot.

"Aw you guys are so cute! Are you gonna kiss now? Can I join in?" Jennie joked as the two best friends embraced one another after taking the shots.

They both turned to Jennie and Taehyung grew a wicked grin on his face. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"Babe you know Jungkook has never had sex with a girl?"

"Hyung, why are you telling her that!?" Junkgook asked sheepishly.

Taehyung grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered in his ear.

Jennie watched the two of them as they smiled and stared at her. What are these two goofballs planning she wondered as she got up to get another glass.

"Baby can I talk to you?" Taehyung got up with that familiar look in his eyes. It's that look he has when he's up to no good.

"Um ok." Jennie began to feel nervous. Taehyung always gets wild when he drinks, and the last time they almost got arrested for indecent exposure.

"Come here." He pulled her close and she looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Baby, can you help Jungkook?"

"Sure what does he need help with?"

"I want you to take his virginity." Taehyung said to Jennie, while glancing over at Jungkook.

"What?" Jennie asked, flabbergasted. He couldn't be serious.

"Yes he wants to lose it and I told him I'd ask you to do it."

"Why would you ask me that? What the fuck? I'm not a whore!"

"I know, but come on he's 22 and he's never even had a blow job! Please, he's afraid if he tries to have sex with a girl he likes, he'll humiliate himself."

"Well that's not my problem ! I'm not doing it!"

"Ok... how about just a blow job then?"

"No!"

"Gosh why are you being like this? I know you're attracted to him!"

Jennie's face turned beet red. Yes she found Jungkook attractive and that was the very reason she didn't want to do this! Since the first time she met Jungkook, she tried concealing her attraction for him, but Taehyung knew her too well. He could sense how shy she would get when he brought his friend over.

What if she actually liked it? Even if her boyfriend of one year allowed this, it was still cheating! Jennie loved Taehyung and would never cheat on him!

"Taehyung you're drunk and you always wanna do crazy things when you're drunk!"

"Yes, but this is to help a friend out!"

"Then you do it!"

"What?"

"You give him a blow job!" She suggested jokingly. She actually wouldn't mind seeing the two hot men engage in sexual acts. She secretly enjoyed gay porn.

"Oh will that make it better then? If I join in?" Taehyung smirked wickedly.

"What no!" She said shocked, did he actually plan on being a part of this too?

"Look I'll be there and honestly, I think it's gonna be hot to watch you pleasure him. When you're done I'll finish you off myself."

The thought made her heart race and her pussy walls to clench. The two gorgeous men, using her for their pleasures...

"Wait ... no..." She hesitated.

"I promise, I won't get mad!"

"Um... so he wants this?"

"Yes! So you'll do it!?"

"Ok, but just a blow job!"

"Well I mean you can do other things too, and maybe he can do something to you too..."

"Wait... do what?"

"I don't know, but we can play it by ear."

"Ok, but don't you dare get mad afterwards!"

"I won't!"

Is it worth the risk? Jennie wondered, all she knew was that she felt hot and bothered just thinking about it.

Taehyung and Jennie walked back to the living room where Jungkook was sitting on the couch playing on his phone. He's a year younger than Jennie, but sometimes he seemed so much younger. His head popped up when they walked in and he smiled that cute bunny smile.

"Noona! I'm sorry it was all Taehyung's idea. We don't have to do anything."

"No it's ok Kookie, she'll do it!"Taehyung reassured.

Jungkook's doe like eyes lit up and he glanced at Jennie with a sudden fire behind them. The look sent shivers down her spine. He's never looked at her like that. Sure she's caught him checking her out before, when he thought Taehyung and Jennie weren't paying attention. She liked it though, she liked knowing a hot guy found her attractive.

"Really noona!?" Jungkook looked so excited.

"Yes..." She said softly, looking away from his heated gaze.

"Go sit next to him." Taehyung ordered as Jennie nervously walked over to Jungkook.

She felt her heart racing so fast and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Do you want her to kiss you first kookie?"

"Um yeah I've never really kissed a girl..."

Jennie was shocked. How has a handsome guy like Jungkook never even kissed a girl?!

"No only pecks, I always get nervous and run away."

"But you don't want to save that for someone special?" Jennie questioned.

"You are special noona!" His words warmed her heart. They only recently started getting to know each other and they got along great.

"Jungkook you know what I mean!"

"Yes noona I know and it's ok."

"Ok let's do it then."

"With tongue." Taehyung urged watching them with that mischievous smirk.

Taehyung did seem to be enjoying this, so Jennie began to relax and felt better about the whole thing.

Jennie leaned towards Jungkook letting him close the gap between their lips as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

She heard him breathing raggedly and she could sense his nervousness as he seemed to come closer. She almost wanted to tell him it'll be ok, it's just a kiss, but before she knew it his lips were already on hers.

Such soft lips he has! She felt an electric current running down her body as he pressed them against hers. He paused, as if he wasn't sure what to do next.

Jennie figured she should take the lead. She began to kiss him back, parting her lips slightly and tilting her head.

His hand caressed her long soft hair and he moved in closer as he followed her lead. She felt his lips part and she sucked on the bottom of his lip. His tongue met hers and she massaged his tongue with her as they began to explore each other's mouths. She noticed how good he smelled, as his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer until her breasts were pushed against his firm chest. Her nipples hardened at the feeling of him being so close.

His other hand pressed against her stomach and slowly traveled up her shirt, but hesitated as it reached right under her breast. Desperate to have his hands on her, Jennie pulled his hand up to touch her breast over her bra, letting him know she was ok with it.

He pulled away breathlessly and stared at her wide-eyed. Jennie glanced over at Taehyung who was intently watching them with a look of lust on his face. The look he was giving her made her moisten between her legs. Taehyung wanted her, she could tell, and his pants grew tighter in the crotch area.

He nodded as if to approve of them continuing. Jennie felt in control over Jungkook, who's lack of experience forced her to be dominant, a role she hardly did, with Taehyung being dominant all the time. It was new and exciting and she found it extremely sexy.

Jennie took off her shirt and turned her back to Jungkook, facing Taehyung and leaned back so Jungkook could take her bra off. She figured he could use the practice. Taehyung stared at her and as she felt Jungkook trying to take the clasp off.

His hands felt warm and shaky as he tried to take them off.

"Hyung... some help?"

"You can't do it?"

"I think I can but ... I wanna see how to do it!"

Taehyung came over to the other side of the couch and turned Jennie around so that now she was facing Jungkook. Their eyes met and he looked away shyly. She found it cute howhe looked being shy like this.

"Jungkook, you just tug on it like this and viola!"

Jennie's bosoms spilled out as they bounced a bit from the removal. Jungkook's eyes lowered to them and his mouth opened a bit as he examined them.

Jennie felt shy as his eyes traveled down to them and a look of lust took over his doe eyes which now looked darker. She had never seen this look on Jungkook's face and she felt herself getting more excited.

"Do you want to touch them?" Taehyung asked his face close to hers as he leaned in behind her.

"Yes can I noona?"

"Yes." Jennie muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook's warm hands reached out to touch Jennie's supple breasts. Her body responded immediately as goosebumps prickled her skin. Taehyung behind her breathed heavily near her ear and leaned in closer to her. She could feel his hard erection pressed against her nudging her back. 

Jungkook gently groped her breast and then lightly twisted Jennie's nipples with his fingers. It sent surges of pleasure down to her core and she arched her back, feeling Taehyung behind her stiffening more. 

"Do you want to taste them Jungkook?" Taehyung asked, watching his friend's face growing red.

"Can I Noona?" Jungkook looked up at her, his darkened eyes looked so hungry.

"Yes..." Jennie muttered, as his mouth instantly bent down and took one breast. She moaned and felt herself growing more aroused. 

"She likes it, you're doing good." Taehyung coached. 

While Jungkook suckled on her perky bosoms. Taehyung's large hands pulled his pants down and stroked himself while he breathed softly in her ear. The whole experience was incredibly erotic and she wanted Taehyung to fuck her so bad. She could tell he was holding back for Jungkook to do what he wanted. 

Jungkook finished suckling on each breast and enjoying the sweet taste and softness of them. 

"Take your pants off now Jungkook."

Jungkook gulped thickly and nervously glanced at both Jennie and Taehyung, as he suddenly felt shy.

"It's ok, Jungkook she's seen a dick before." Taehyung laughed.

"I know Hyung but... I've never shown mine to anyone."

"Don't be shy now. She's so good at it, you'll love it. Besides, my pants are already off too.."

"It's ok, Jungkook I'll take my pants off first." Jennie offered.

"Huh?" Taehyung looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah that way he will feel more comfortable, because all of us won't have pants on." Jennie explained.

"Ok..." Taehyung said, satisfied with her answer, "Jennie, but I thought you were only giving him head?"

"I am, but I want you to fuck me afterwards.” Jennie said, turning her head towards Taehyung with a seductive smirk.

"Oh.. hmm that's a good idea." Taehyung unzipped her pants and helped her pull them off. 

She glanced at Jungkook, who had been watching them, with his cheeks growing even more flushed. His eyes scanned over her whole body taking in every curve and exposed skin. He licked his lips as he watched her pull her pants down.

Taehyung helped Jennie take her panties off as she raised her hips. Jungkook shyly grinned and finally unzipped his pants too, pulling them down, exposing his hard erection under his briefs. Jennie’s eyes immediately stared down at the large bulge beneath those briefs. She felt her pussy clench at the sight of them and he hadn’t even taken the briefs off yet.

"Come on, take those briefs off." Taehyung ordered.

Jungkook slowly peeled them off as his hard cock sprang out of them eagerly. Jennie’s widened when she glanced down at the veiny erect cock. It was bigger than she expected and she bent forward, holding it with her dainty hands. Jungkook stiffened and watched her with his pink lips parted. 

Jennie wanted to taste him. She looked up at him and opened her mouth as she took all of him in. Jungkook's eyes filled with ecstasy and he sighed as she worked her mouth down, wetting his whole cock and then back up to the tip. She licked the tip and felt him twitch at her touch. She slurped the rest of him down again, until she had enough moisture to suck him good. She bobbed her head as she began a rhythm he liked, while hallowing in her cheeks to maximize the pleasure he was receiving.

Jungkook sighed louder and dug his fingers into the couch as he tilted his head back. Jennie could hear his soft moans and she heard Taehyung behind her stroking himself as he watched them.

"Is it good?" Taehyung asked, his voice sounding thicker with arousal.

"Yes Hyung, she's so good." Jungkook breathed, his eyes closed.

"I told you." Taehyung said breathlessly.

Taehyung, tired of only watching, reached his arms around Jennie. He took his long finger and began rubbing her wet entrance up and down. He rubbed her clit making Jennie moan that sent vibrations from her mouth to Jungkook’s dick. Jennie and Jungkook both moaned together. It was too much for Jungkook and he felt himself about to cum. An overwhelming sense of explosion overtook him and he knew it would happen soon.

Jennie felt Jungkook begin to cum and he released himself fully into her mouth. She sucked it all up and released him as he grunted and breathed heavily. He never knew a blow job could feel so good! 

Jennie swallowed it and looked up at Jungkook's face, his cheeks were flushed and he had sweat trickling down his cheek and across his forehead. 

"How was it?" Jennie asked with a small grin. 

"It was so good!" Jungkook admitted.

"I know she's good right?" Taehyung added.

"What now hyung?" 

"I'm gonna show you how to fuck." Taehyung turned Jennie around with Jungkook behind him watching. He opened her legs and she suddenly felt shy as Jungkook stared at her curiously. 

"She's ready to go now, so I'll just get straight to it." Taehyung settled himself between her legs and pushed himself into her wet channel, making her yelp with how fast he entered. 

"Did you hurt her?" Jungkook looked at her with concern as she gritted her teeth.

"No she likes it. Right?" Taehyung asked Jennie as he searched her face and she simply nodded with a teeth baring smile.

Jennie did like it, but it still hurt. She didn't tell him that and let him continue to ram into her.

"It looks like it hurts Hyung." Jungkook said unconvinced.

"She's good, she's so wet, of course she likes it."

Taehyung pumped faster and faster until he finally came. He squeezed her thighs hard, leaving his fingerprints on them. He finally let go and pulled himself out as he panted heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting more hits than I expected! Thanks for checking it out! I hope you guys stick around because I do plan to have a storyline as well as explicit smut!


	3. Chapter 3

"Jennie, Jungkook is coming over tonight." Taehyung told Jennie after reading a text from his best friend.

"Oh is he?" Jennie tried to hide the excitement in her voice, but failed miserably. She hoped Taehyung hadn't noticed.

"Yes we're just gonna play video games and have some drinks again. You wanna hang out with us?" 

"Oh no, I think I'll head out with my friends as usual."

"Why don't you just stay in with us?" 

"I won't be any fun, I can't even play those games."

"I was thinking you could do something else." Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows.

Jennie paused and the memory of what happened a few weeks ago flood back. How they were all drunk and what they had done. Jennie enjoyed it, but she felt so ashamed afterwards, she had never done something like that before. Taehyung had acted normal with her afterwards, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jungkook. His soft touch, his gentle kisses, and the way he looked at her brought butterflies to stomach. 

Jungkook was even more shy and hadn't come over for a while. It relieved Jennie that he didn't come, because she couldn't handle being around him. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Jennie finally said.

"Why not? It was so fun last time, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." 

"Taehyung I'm not sure I'm comfortable doing that again."

"What's the big deal? It's just sex." Taehyung said nonchalantly.

"You know how I feel about sex." Jennie reminded him.

"Yes I know that's why I had to wait months before you finally put out." He said rolling his eyes.

"Taehyung!" Jennie swatted at him. He knew Jennie giving her virginity to him was a big deal to her. Unlike Jennie, Taehyung had many sexual partners and one night stands. 

"Fine go out! I was just trying to help him out!" Taehyung said as he threw his arms in the air exasperated.

"Why does it have to be me that helps him?"

"You like him, that's what this is about, isn't it?" Taehyung narrowed his eyes at Jennie.

"No!" Jennie lied.

"You think I don't know how you look at him?"

"Stop, I only love you." 

"Then do this, then I won't ask again."

Jennie sighed knowing how Taehyung always has to have his way. He won't drop it and he will bug her until she finally gives in. She usually gives into him because she hates confrontations.

"Fine, but I have the right to change my mind."

"Of course! I'm not forcing you to do anything, and I'll be there too." Taehyung was elated she changed her mind.

"Ok." Jennie secretly wanted to be with Jungkook again. Being with him was exciting and his inexperience made it even sexier. She didn't know being dominant would be so exhilarating. Taehyung always dominated and while it was good, being in control was even better. Jennie already felt herself becoming aroused thinking about Jungkook. 

***

Jungkook knocked on the door and was greeted excitedly by Taehyung, they hugged as they always did and went straight to the couch to start their gaming. Jennie went to drink some wine to prepare herself and then joined the boys as they played.

"Noona! How are you?" Jungkook asked enthusiastically. 

"I'm good Jungkook and you?"

"I'm great too!"

"That's good." Jennie sipped on the sweet wine. 

After finishing up a few games, the guys finally took out the soju bottle and started taking shots.

"Hyung you're the best friend a man can ask for!" Jungkook said sloppily.

"No you're the best my cute dongsaeng!" Taehyung grinned widely.

They cheered and drank as they both started getting drunk.

"I have something wonderful for you today." Taehyung turned to Jennie as she finished up her second glass.

"My girlfriend is willing to take your virginity tonight."

"No Hyung! I can't do that, she's your girlfriend!" Jungkook protested.

"No, no I insist! I want you to feel the pleasures a woman can provide!" Taehyung said with a wink. 

"Taehyung, no i don't know what I was thinking last time we did it. It was too much."

"No it's ok." Jennie thought it was sweet he was trying to defend her, but she did want it last time. She wanted him again now. The booze in her system made her horny again and she just wanted to feel good. 

"Well only if it's ok with noona." Jungkook turned to Jennie to get her approval.

"Yes Jungkook it's ok." Jennie answered.

"Well then shall we start?" Taehyung said, clasping his hands together excitedly.

"I think we should move to the bedroom."  
Jennie said, leading the two men into her bedroom. The couch had been a bit uncomfortable last time.

Jennie sat on the bed, Jungkook sat down next to her nervously. Taehyung sat on the other end to give them some distance and to watch. 

"Now I was thinking Jungkook, I'll just coach you from here. But I will tell her what to do too." Taehyung instructed.

Jennie glanced at Taehyung "wouldn't it be better if it all happens more naturally?"

"No! I want Jungkook to know what to do and then he can go hook up with Lisa already."

"Lisa? Jungkook, you like Lisa?" Jennie asked, surprised. 

"Uh yes... noona I know she's your friend, but I've liked her for a while."

For some reason Jennie felt a pang of jealousy. Lisa is one of her friends. She's younger than Jennie, but they work together. Jennie didn't realize Jungkook liked her, they met briefly a while ago at a house party they had. Jennie wasn't sure if Lisa was interested in him.

"So baby can you try to see if Lisa will date Jungkook?"

"I don't know... I guess I could ask."

"That would be great! Please noona!" Jungkook pleaded. 

"Ok don't worry I will." How could she say no to that cute face. 

"Perfect!"

"Kookie, just pretend Jennie is Lisa!"

"Oh... ok" Jungkook responded shyly.

"Let's start with a kiss again." Taehyung said. 

"Yes ok you ready noona?"

"Yes Jungkook."

Jungkook cupped Jennies face and kissed her lightly, surprising Jennie with how gentle he was being. His kiss was better this time, more experienced in such a short time. He inhaled deeply as if to breathe her in and then he tilted her head with his hand and deepened the kiss. 

Jennie couldn't get over how soft and supple his lips were. They were sweet and she loved how he was taking control this time. She gasped when he finally pulled away and she immediately noticed the darkened look in his eyes as he moved his hands towards her breast. 

Slowly he groped her breast making her nipples perk up. He fondled them, massaging them, and then Jennie pulled her shirt up wanting to feel his mouth on them. 

He helped her take the shirt off and he stared at her with a different kind of look, like he was grateful she was giving herself to him. It made her slightly smile as he finally bent his lips down and took her breast into his mouth. 

It sent small ripples down to her core and she leaned her head back moaning in pleasure as Jungkook suckled and flicked the other nipple with his fingers. 

Taehyung had been watching quietly and grinned as he saw her enjoying it. 

A pang of guilt hit Jenny and she almost lost momentum to continue. But when Taehyung noticed the look on her face, he nodded at her as if to reassure her it was ok. She took that as a go to continue as Jungkook continued to pleasure her. How had he gotten so good in such a short time with just one experience!

"Ok Jungkook I think you should move on. Last time you didn't get to touch her there." he said as he placed his hand between her legs. He rubbed over her clothed crotch and sent a slight shiver of pleasure through her. 

Jungkook licked his lips as he watched Taehyung rub over her clothed pussy.

"Go on Jennie take them off, I'll help you." Taehyung helped Jennie pull her shorts and panties off.

She felt self conscious again and as if Taehyung sensed her nervousness, he leaned in and kissed her aggressively. Taehyung rubbed her breast and then bent down also licking her nipples in a circular motion distracting her with pleasure. 

Jungkook took the opportunity to touch her wet feminine folds and felt her tense up at his touch. He glanced up at her and she looked at him with hooded eyes. Jungkook grew more aroused watching her and he put a finger inside her. He felt her wetness as her walls engulfed his finger. He pressed against her walls and she tensed up. Taehyung continued to kiss her to distract her again and Jungkook pulled out his moist finger and used her moistness to rub her clit. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened slightly. Jungkook continued this and added another finger until she tightened more around his fingers. Her ragged panting continued as she closed her eyes and her arched her back. She shamelessly opened her legs wider and felt a strong buildup as her high starting to come. Taehyung licked and played with her nipples to help her come faster. Finally, she came hard against his fingers. She moaned loudly almost screaming from the intense pleasure and Taehyung silenced her with his mouth. He kissed her passionately as he began to rub his hard cock through his pants. 

"Good job Kookie! You made her cum, now she's ready for you." 

Jennie sat up on her elbows in a daze, her eyes drunk with ecstasy. She yearned for Jungkook to enter her. Jungkook's gaze was heated as he swiftly pulled his pants down. His raging boner was begging to be released, he parted her long slender legs looking down at her hungrily. She bit her lip as she watched him and grabbed onto Taehyung behind her while Taehyung stroked her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it like that hehehe 
> 
> So my bias is Taehyung who’s yours? 
> 
> How did you like this chapter? 
> 
> I’m gonna have a few chapters coming so be on the lookout! 
> 
> Next update will probably be this weekend. 
> 
> Be safe out there guys and I hope you’re all doing ok despite everything going on. 💜


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this story Is about to get really kinky! If you’re not into these types of kink please don’t read on! 
> 
> Sorry this is late! I haven’t been feeling motivated lately. Hope you enjoy!

Jungkook pulled out the condom and rolled it on. He could see the eagerness in Jennie's eyes as she watched him. She wanted him, he could see it and he couldn't wait to be inside her. 

"Ok take it slow and enter her. When she's ready you can start thrusting." Taehyung instructed.

Jungkook nodded his head as he grew impatient. He aligned himself with Jennie's entrance and slowly entered just the tip, making Jennie gasp in response. Jungkook slowly entered fully and almost came just from the tightness of her walls grabbing onto him. He paused, trying to stop the urge to instantly cum. He wanted to at least have a few thrusts before he finished, and he wanted Jennie to enjoy it a bit. 

She arched her back as he began to pump into her, she so full with him all the way in. She clenched her pussy walls around him tighter, so he'd enjoy it more. Jungkook could barely contain himself, but he tried to hold out longer, as he sent ripples of pleasures throughout her body. She squirmed beneath him as she moved her hips along to his rhythm. Jungkook enjoyed watching her writhing underneath him. It made him more excited and he couldn't hold it in any longer. His breathing more ragged and his body more tense, finally he released and grunted loudly as he rode out his orgasm into her. 

"Jungkook you lasted longer than I thought you would!" Taehyung patted him on the back as Jungkook pulled out of Jennie slowly, tumbling forward on the bed panting.

"Now I'll finish her off." Taehyung quickly unfastened his pants and hovered over Jennie. 

Jennie was already tired, but excited to see Taehyung readying himself to enter her. He didn't bother waiting for her to be ready and entered her swiftly. She gasped again as he began pumping into her quickly. Taehyung couldn't wait for his turn. He was relieved Jungkook didn't take too long because he was so aroused from just watching them fuck. He lifted Jennie's legs up to penetrate her deeper and she cried out as she quickly came with the change in position. She grinded her groin against him faster and Taehyung hissed as he reached his orgasm. It was the hottest sex either of them had ever had.

•••

"Jennie... Jungkook wants to come over again tonight is that ok?" Taehyung asked nervously as he waited for Jennie to reply.

"Of course he can come!" Jennie said a little too excitedly. Taehyung heard it, but tried to push away his growing jealousy. He knew the sex was so much better when Jungkook was there. It was never this hot when it was just Jennie and him. He did enjoy watching Jungkook fucking her, it made him even more aroused and then he would always finish with Jennie. She always came, whether it was with Jungkook or with him and he loved to see her in so much pleasure.

After weeks of this arrangement, Taehyung wondered when Jungkook would finally get the nerve to ask Lisa out. Taehyung planned to ask him tonight.

"Hyung!" Jungkook cheerfully hugged Taehyung as he entered the apartment.

"Kookie! Come in!" They went into the living room and sat down to play their video games they always played. Jennie was in the bedroom having already showered. She was applying scented lotion and spraying perfume on herself. She always did this before Jungkook came over, but felt guilty because she never did this for Taehyung. Taehyung and Jennie lived together, so they usually had sex whenever they felt like it, but it was usually unexpected and she didn't have time to prepare for it. Taehyung was too impatient and usually just wanted to fuck and not wait for her to prepare.

Jennie checked herself in the mirror and made sure her long hair looked in place and that her clothes looked enticing. She stepped out of her room and briefly heard the conversation between the two men, what she heard made her freeze on the spot.

"I don't think you need to practice with Jennie anymore. Go ahead and ask Lisa out." Taehyung suggested.

"Oh... ok I just... thought I'd try something new first." 

"Like what?"

"Well I haven't done oral on Jennie. I'd like to practice."

"Well you're on your own on that one, I don't eat pussy."

"Why not? I heard women love it!"

"Jennie doesn't like it."

"Really?" Jungkook asked in disbelief.

"You can try it I guess."

"Also I wanted to try anal..."

"Whoa! Jennie won't do anal!"

"Why not?" Jennie interrupted their conversation.

"You would do that?" Taehyung glanced at Jennie questioningly.

"Yes why not?"

"You haven't even done anal with me and you want Jungkook to do it?" Taehyung raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well he wants to learn and I think it's something we can all learn and enjoy." 

"You'll do it? Really?" Jungkook's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yeah as long as we use lube and take it slow. Why not?" 

Taehyung felt a pang of jealousy, but he tried to hide it as he went along with what was about to transpire. 

They started with the normal foreplay, but this time Jungkook knelt down between Jennie's thighs. He was so close and she blushed profusely. She was self conscious of the proximity of his face to her groin. Her panties were already off and Jungkook eyed her seductively as he bent down to lick her pussy. He flattened his tongue against her feminine folds from the top down towards her opening. He tasted all of her while looking up at her. She made eye contact and watching him lick her pulled the muscles in her pussy. She moaned as he flicked his tongue around her clit. It felt so much better than what she expected. Taehyung had never eaten her out before and she never knew it could feel this good.

Despite never doing this before he was really good at it. Having had sex with her several times already, he knew what motions she liked and how to make her cum. Taehyung simply watched as he sat next to Jennie's head. Taehyung liked how she was flushed and filled with pleasure as she softly moaned and rugged on Jungkook's hair as he worked his tongue between her legs. 

Taehyung pulled his pants down and stroked himself as he watched them. He wanted his turn to come already, but he was the one that started this and he had to see it through. He waited while Jungkook pleasured his girlfriend with his tongue until she was clutching the sheets and arching her back. She was very close and then finally she released her orgasm. She curled her toes and her eyes rolled back. Taehyung was quick to kiss her as it happened, taking her soft swollen lips into his own. He kissed her passionately while Jungkook wiped his chin from her wetness.

"Let's get the lube."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Sorry for cliffhangers... I’ll try to post soon! 
> 
> Be safe out there! 💜


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I’m so sorry this took me forever to post! I kept rewriting it and I’m still not happy with it but oh well! Enjoy!

Jungkook slathered the lube down his hard cock as he watched Taehyung kiss and fondled Jennie's perky breasts. Jungkook's dick got harder watching Taehyung pleasure her. Jungkook glanced at Jennie to make sure she was ready for him, after making eye contact she nodded her head. He got closer, opening her legs wide and inserting one finger in to help stretch her out. She tensed up a bit as she felt his finger enter her.

"Breathe and try to relax." Jungkook said, trying to help her. She nodded her head and took a deep breath as she felt Jungkook enter another finger into her. He slowly pressed against her walls until she felt more comfortable and had loosened up. 

"I'm gonna try now, are you ready?" He asked once Jennie seemed more relaxed. 

"Yes." She said as took a deep breath.

Jungkook took his erected cock and slowly tried to enter just the tip. Jennie was still a bit tight and her eyes widened as he slowly entered her asshole. He slowed down some more and pulled himself out and applied more lube. He entered a bit more of his cock to help her get more loose, finally letting all of himself inside her tight asshole. Just the tightness alone made him want to cum, it felt so good. Jungkook couldn't help but groan once he was fully inside her. Taehyung simply watched them as he drank some wine, it was also new to him. 

"How is it?" Jungkook asked as he watched her pained expression.

"It's ok, I'm fine." Jennie smiled reassuringly up at him. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Just the initial part was a bit painful, but the breathing helped. 

Jungkook slowly started to thrust, while watching her expressions for any indication to stop. He grunted in pleasure as he pumped some more. 

"Can I go faster?" He asked once he noticed Jennie seemed to enjoy it. 

"Yes." She replied with her eyes closed, feeling every new sensation. 

Jungkook began to quicken his pace and Jenny moaned as she felt a new type of pleasure. The feeling was different, but still felt good. It was a stronger pleasure. Taehyung watched as he felt himself growing more turned on. Taehyung sucked on her nipples to encourage more pleasure in her. Taehyung reached down and inserted his long fingers inside her pussy and felt that she was soaking wet. 

Taehyung couldn't wait for Jungkook to finish. He pulled his pants down and started stroking himself as he watched Jungkook continue to pound into her ass. Jennie saw the yearning look in Taehyung's eyes and motioned for him to come closer.

Jennie took Taehyung's hard cock in her soft hands and rubbed it, using her saliva to help make it easier to stroke him. She felt his cock twitch between her hands and continued to rub it up and down as he hissed in pleasure. Taehyung pulled out his lubricated fingers from inside Jennie's pussy and rubbed her clit in a circular motion. The motions sent more pleasures down to her core. She arched her back as she felt a build up in her lower belly. She felt a strong oragasm coming that was doubled by the pressure from both her ass and from her clit. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Jennie finally reached her orgasm causing her to curl her toes and shake uncontrollably from the intense pleasure. It was the strongest she had ever felt. Jungkook reached his orgasm soon after. They both panted heavily until Jungkook slowly pulled out. After catching his breath, Jungkook went straight to the bathroom to clean up. 

Taehyung quickly took the opportunity and hovered over Jennie. He went ahead and inserted himself inside Jennie's pussy as she laid on the bed zoned out. She was caught off guard, but welcomed Taehyung as he started ramming himself into her pussy. His thrusts were more wild and short as he could barely hold himself from cumming. 

"So wet! You've never been this wet!" He grunted as he felt her walls tightening around his cock.

Jennie's body tensed up again feeling another orgasm coming. Taehyung couldn't even last much long and came right after. He spilled his load into her and watched her as she bit her lip from the orgasm. After he finished he laid next to Jennie and decided to use the moment alone with Jenny to cuddle. 

"Cuddle? You don't normally cuddle..." Jennie said surprised. 

"Well I just wanted to now that I have you alone."

"You always have me alone." 

"I know, but we haven't had sex since the last time he was here..." Taehyung said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Oh..." Jennie felt guilty. She hadn't been in much of a mood since the last time with Jungkook. When she had sex with Taehyung, it was never this good. She hardly ever orgasmed and she felt like she did it out of obligation. Taehyung would initiate sex and then she would make an excuse for not being in the mood. 

After Jungkook got out of the shower, Jennie went in next. She decided to bathe instead of shower. She filled the tub with lavender scented bubbles and hot water, then climbed in instantly feeling a rush of warmth from the hot water. Taehyung entered the bathroom shortly after and watched her bathe. 

"Can I join?" He asked as he placed a hand inside the tub to feel the warm water. 

"Only if you don't try anything." Jennie warned. She was definitely not in the mood for any more sex. 

"I won't." 

Taehyung joined in with Jennie and started rubbing her back as she leaned against him in the tub. His large hands went up and down her back as she enjoyed the massage. He never massaged her, yet here he was doing it. She wondered what sparked him to want to spoil her all of a sudden. 

"I love you Jennie," Taehyung said, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Me too." Jennie replied. 

After a relaxing and long bath they both got out and got dressed in their matching purple pajamas set. They were surprised to find Jungkook asleep on the couch. Neither wanted to disturb him, Jennie brought a blanket and covered him gently. She retired into the bedroom with Taehyung and they went to sleep. 

***

Jungkook woke up and stared around at his surroundings, puzzled. 

"Oh shit, I slept here!" He said to himself as he got up. It was bright outside so he knew he had overslept. 

Jungkook glanced down at his phone. Realizing it was a weekend, he felt relieved knowing he didn't have work. The apartment was quiet and he didn't know if Taehyung and Jennie were still asleep. He tiptoed towards the bathroom and quickly opened the door.

What he found made him halt, it was Jennie in the nude. They both jumped in surprise and Jennie screamed as she covered herself with her hands. Jungkook quickly closed the door, after escaping with his back against the door. His heart pounded hard against his ribs as he tried to get over the shock of seeing Jennie. Thoughts of her supple nude body flashed before him. He felt himself growing hard thinking of her. He had to force himself not to go back in there and fuck her. He wanted her so bad. 

"I'm sorry Jennie." He said hoarsely behind the closed door.

"It's ok Jungkook..." Jennie said, calming herself from the fright. She wasn't used to locking the door and forgot that Jungkook had stayed the night. She quickly finished dressing herself. 

"I just needed to pee really bad." Jungkook said feeling the urge to urinate, but held it in.

"Ok I'm almost done, you can come in."

Jungkook waited for Jennie to get dressed and when she stepped out, he rushed in after holding it in for so long. After he finished, he went out and smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen. Jennie was cooking and whatever it was, it smelled delicious. 

She had on a cute apron and was dancing to some music, while she cooked pancakes. Jungkook watched her cook silently. She was so cute, he couldn't help but smile. Feeling Jungkook's presence, Jennie froze when she saw him watching her. 

"Oh Jungkook! You scared me again!" 

"Sorry noona! I need to stop scaring you!" Jungkook joked.

"It's ok Jungkook, do you like pancakes?"

"Yes noona! I love them!" Jungkook's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of eating the delicious smelling pancakes. 

"Good, they'll be ready soon." She said as she flipped a pancake.

"Where's Taehyung?" Jungkook looked around the small apartment.

"Oh he's working."

"On the weekend?" Jungkook asked puzzled.

"Yeah, he said he's doing a photo shoot today."

"Oh ok..." 

"Here you go!" Jennie happily gave Jungkook some pancakes.

Jungkook admired how good they looked. They weren't overcooked or undrecooked, but looked perfect. They smelled buttery and sweet. He immediately started eating, enjoying each bite.

"Noona! You make great pancakes! Can I have more?" Jungkook asked after devouring two pancakes. 

"Of course!" Jennie grinned happily, knowing that Jungkook liked her pancakes. 

She made more and gave them to him, then sat down and ate hers as well. 

"Noona... I know we don't get a lot of time to talk... but I wanted to thank you for teaching me everything."

"Oh please, let's not talk about that." Jennie said as her face turned scarlet.

"Oh ok..." Jungkook said feeling himself blush as well.

It made Jennie feel awkward, she was dismayed it had to come to an end. She really enjoyed sleeping with Jungkook and just being with him made her happy.

She liked it more than she should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are doing well! This is my first time writing this type of smut so I’m sorry if it’s not good... I hope you liked it though! 
> 
> Be safe and take care! 💜


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I’m so late to update! Hope u enjoy!

"Thank you for breakfast, Noona. It was delicious!"Jungkook said as he got up to leave. The more he learned about Jennie, the more he grew to like her. His best friend was a lucky man to have such an amazing woman.

"Your welcome." Jennie shyly smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Uh when does Taehyung come back?" Jungkook asked as he fidgeted nervously.

"I don't know, he's usually gone all day."

"Really?" Jungkook asked sounding surprised.

"Yes..." Jennie said looking down awkwardly. She wasn't sure why Jungkook looked so surprised.

"Oh ok...well then I guess I'll see you later!"

"Ok bye!" Jennie said as Jungkook leaned in to hug her. Jennie embraced him, inhaling his intoxicating scent. He always smelled so good!

Jennie was going to miss being this close to him. Jungkook finally pulled away and stared at her for a moment. He glanced at her red lips for a moment, wishing he could kiss her. Then he snapped out of it and pulled away as he opened the door to leave. After leaving the apartment, Jungkook called Taehyung.

No answer.

I need to find out where he is... we don't have work today... Jungkook thought to himself.

Jungkook drove to work and there were no cars at the building. He got out of the car and entered the studio.

Where could he be?

Jungkook went to look at the book log for jobs each photographer had for the month. He noticed that Taehyung didn't have any appointments for this weekend. It was a slow week and no one had any work this weekend. Shaking his head confused, Jungkook went home.

What is Taehyung hiding from Jennie?

***

Jennie sat alone on her bed trying hard not to think about Jungkook. She felt dismayed, realizing he wouldn't be coming over anymore. She dialed Taehyung's number, hoping to distract herself from her feelings of loneliness. It went straight to voicemail again. Jennie sighed then decided to text Lisa.

******

Hey Lisa

Hey Jennie!

What's up?

nothing I'm going out to eat.

you busy later?

yeah sorry I have plans

never mind then... by the way...do you remember that guy at my house party. Jungkook?

Um the handsome guy that wore all black?😍

Yeah him!

What about him?

He's interested in you!

Oh really?

Yes! He's gonna ask you out...

😳

Yeah so you think he's hot right?

Yeah but...

Your single right?

Um.. I'm kinda seeing a guy actually

Really who? 🧐

you don't know him...😅

Is he hot?

yes girl!

Is he good in bed? 😈  
  


😂🤣you hoe! Sorry I gotta go, he's here✌️

Ok bye 👋

******

Jennie scrolled through her phone and saw Jungkook's number. She wanted to call him... but what would she say? She just really wanted to talk to him for some reason. She pushed those feelings aside and put her phone down. She needed to get him out of her head!

***

The next day Taehyung and Jennie were having dinner after a long day of work for both of them.

"I talked to Lisa yesterday." Jennie said as she picked at her food.

"Oh yeah?" Taehyung perked up.

"I think she's seeing someone."

"Is she?"

"Yes so you need to tell Jungkook he might not be able to date her."

"Well maybe you should just give him her number, just in case."

"Hm... ok."

"So after dinner, you wanna you know..." Taehyung asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jennie paused and looked at him. She wasn't in the mood and wanted to say no, but she realized she hadn't slept with him in weeks.

"Ok..." she finally said after taking a bite out of her dinner.

"Really? Awesome! Let's go now!" Taehyung said impatiently.

"But I'm still eating!" Jennie protested, looking down at her half eaten dinner.

Taehyung picked her up and tossed her over his shoulders and carried her to the bedroom as she giggled. He tossed her on the bed and looked down at her seductively. He examined her beautiful features. Her innocent looking eyes that could easily turn from cute to sexy vixen within seconds. Her pretty lips that he desperately wanted to feel wrapped around him.

"Now show me what that pretty little mouth can do." Taehyung rubbed his thumb across her soft lips. His cock was already hard as he pressed it against Jennie's center.

Jennie looked up at him and grinned seductively. She pulled his briefs down and started licking his cock's tip first then swirled her tongue around it. She took all of him down her throat. He was very big and she always had to fight her gag reflex to fit all of him. Taehyung groaned loudly and inhaled deeply as he felt her suctions around his dick.

"That's a good girl. Taking all of my dick like that." Taehyung caressed her hair out of her face, as she started sucking slow and then sped up, making him groan louder. Growing impatient, he started to fuck her face and she let him do it until she almost chocked.

"Babe I told you not so rough!" She coughed, after pulling his cock out of her mouth.

Taehyung ignored her and turned her around and pulled her pants down forcefully. He pulled her lace underwear off and threw them onto the floor. With her on all fours on the bed, he slapped her ass.

"Don't tell me what to do Jennie." He growled. His voice sent shivers down Jennie's spine. She was so turned on all of sudden and was ready to submit to him.

"Ok I'm sorry." She said meekly as she turned her head towards him.

"You better be sorry." Taehyung slapped her ass again making it sting and turn bright red. Jennie yelped in response.

Taehyung aligned himself with Jennie's wet entrance and quickly pushed himself in. She gasped from the sudden entrance.

"That's it, take it like a good girl." He started to pump into her and grabbed her firmly by the hips.

Jennie turned her face into the pillow to muffle her screams of ecstasy. Taehyung grabbed her by the root of her hair and tugged as he continued to thrust into Jennie. The loud slaps of their bodies colliding and heaving panting filled the room.

Taehyung could feel he was getting close. He wanted to hold out longer. He could tell Jennie was starting to get close to cumming too. He tried, but he failed to hold out for her and he came, exploding his load into her. Grunting loudly and slowly softening, he released himself from her. Jennie was surprised how fast he came. He was rougher tonight than he usually was. She was hoping he'd help her finish, but Taehyung had already passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! Since I’m behind I’m gonna try to post again this weekend. 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? 
> 
> I hope you’re all safe and healthy! 💜


	7. Chapter 7

Jungkook checked the message sent from Jennie, she had sent him Lisa's phone number. He was going to call Lisa, but he suddenly got nervous. He was shaking just thinking about calling her. He stared at his phone, trying to gain the courage to contact her. He lost his virginity for this, he had to go through with it. He dialed the number, but before the phone could make the call, he quickly hung up. He sighed in frustration as he tried to redial Lisa's number.

Why is this so hard! He thought to himself.

Maybe just a text...

******

Hey Lisa

who's this?

It's Jungkook, I'm friends with Jennie and Taehyung. We met at their party.

Oh ok um...hi

Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime...

Hm.. ok sure

Really?

Yes but as friends?

Oh ok... yeah!

******

Jungkook stared at his phone in disbelief. Not only did he have the courage to text a girl he liked, but she actually agreed to hang out with him! He was ecstatic and couldn't wait to see Lisa. Maybe just as friends for now, but he was hoping he'd be more than friends later.

***

"Taehyung can I come over?" Jungkook asked as his voice cracked.

"Uh yeah bro what's up?" Taehyung could hear it in Jungkook's voice, something was wrong.

"I went out with Lisa..." Jungkook closed his eyes as he recalled the date with Lisa.

"Ok and how'd it go?"

"Well I need to tell you in person, can I come over?" Jungkook sniffled.

"Of course come on over man."

Jungkook came over to the apartment looking like a sad puppy, his nose and eyes were red. Taehyung felt upset seeing his friend this way and took him into an embrace, patting him on the back softly.

"What's wrong man?" Taehyung asked.

"Well I've been talking to Lisa for a while and it was our third date." Jungkook finally said after regaining his composure.

"Oh really three dates?" Taehyung said surprised. Jennie had told him Lisa might already be dating someone else.

"Yeah and we were having a great time. I took her home and she invited me in."

"Yeah ok and then what happened?"

"I couldn't do it..."

"You couldn't do what?"

"I couldn't go in with her! The whole night she kept touching me and giving me these looks that were driving me wild. But I couldn't do it! I don't know why, but I just couldn't go with her!" Jungkook said frustrated with himself.

"It's ok man." Taehyung said, comforting his friend.

"Hyung, I just froze and then when I turned to leave, she looked so upset. She slammed the door behind her. I think she's done with me." Jungkook said feeling his vision blur as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry man." Taehyung sympathized.

"I'm so stupid! Why do I still let girls scare me? After our first time hanging out, we had so much fun so she agreed to go on more dates, but I had to fuck it all up!"

"Let's get some drinks and forget about it." Taehyung said taking out the soju to do shots with Jungkook.

"Ok." Jungkook nodded his head.

Jennie could hear how upset Jungkook sounded from the bedroom and wanted to comfort him, but didn't know what she could do. She had planned to leave the apartment and let the two men be alone, but she couldn't bear to see Jungkook like this. Jungkook finally got his chance with Lisa and then he backed out. She wondered why he hesitated... why couldn't he sleep with Lisa?

"Hi Jungkook." Jennie finally said as she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Hi Noona." Jungkook quickly wiped away his tears, he weakly smiled at her. "Please join us." He gestured offering his glass to her.

Jennie glanced at Taehyung for his approval. Taehyung nodded and pulled out another glass. They all started drinking, taking turns taking shots of soju.

"Babe I think you should slow down." Jennie warned Taehyung as he was barely able to pour another shot.

"Yeah Hyung maybe you should stop." Jungkook had been quiet for most of the night, but he agreed with Jennie.

"I know exactly what you need Kookie!" Taehyung added. He reached over and grabbed Jennie and pulled her into his lap. Jennie looked annoyed at Taehyung being so rough with her in front of Jungkook.

"You need a good fuck." Taehyung tried to pull down Jennie's top, exposing her lacy pink bra.

"What the fuck?! Don't do that!" Jennie screeched as she tried covering herself up, her face red from embarrassment. Drunk Taehyung was always this crazy horny jerk.

"Hyung come on!" Jungkook was shocked his friend would do that to Jennie.

"What?! I'm just trying to help!" Taehyung slurred not realizing he was upsetting Jennie.

"Hyung! She's not an object you can just use!"

"I never said she was!" Taehyung argued.

"That's how you're making her feel." Jungkook said, glancing at Jennie.

"Ok fine sorry for trying to help." Taehyung said sarcastically raising, his hands up in defeat.

Jennie, feeling grateful to Jungkook for standing up for her, smiled at him and he nodded back at her.

"I'm sorry Jennie. But come on look at him. He's heartbroken and he needs to forget his problems! Sex is the best distraction!"

"That's why we're drinking ..." Jennie replied.

"One last time I promise." Taehyung begged Jennie. His voice was deep and sincere as he stared at Jennie, and waited for her to answer.

"No Hyung let's not do that..." Jungkook tried to argue back.

Jennie glanced at Taehyung and considered it. It had been over a month since she last slept with Jungkook. She missed it so badly and hated to admit it, but she still thought about Jungkook. Sometimes when she slept with Taehyung she imagined it was Jungkook instead. It made her feel guilty and she had considered breaking up with Taehyung. But she still loved Taehyung and she knew Taehyung loved her too. He may not be the best boyfriend, but he did love her.

"We can do it." Jennie finally agreed.

"No Jennie you don't have to feel pressured that's not why I came here. I just wanted to be around my friends. You don't owe me anything." Jungkook protested.

Jungkook didn't want Jennie to feel like she had to do it, but he had missed touching her, feeling her soft body pressed against his. Hearing her soft moans, when he made her cum.

"But I want to help you. Maybe this will help you gain the confidence to go up to other women." Jennie reasoned.

Lisa was playing guys anyways, everyone at work knew she dated several guys at the same time. Jungkook needed a sweet loyal girl that would never hurt him.

"See Kookie, she's ok with it, let's just do it."

"Ok." Jungkook glanced at Jennie to make sure she really wanted it. She smiled at him and he felt like it was ok to proceed.

"But I'm going to be involved from beginning to end." Taehyung muttered.

"Oh..." Jennie stared back at Taehyung.

"Yeah if you know what I mean." Taehyung drunkenly smirked at Jennie.

Jennie's eyes widened at what he was suggesting. Yes she thought of what he was implying, but was it really something she could handle? With enough alcohol in her system, she figured what the hell. If this is gonna be the last time. Might as well go out with a Bang.

The three went into the bedroom and Taehyung searched for the lube. The three stood next to the bed awkwardly unsure of what to do.

"Well what are you to waiting for? Let's start." Taehyung said placing the lube on the nightstand.

Taehyung grabbed Jennie by her small waist and pulled her close to him. He caressed her cheek and kissed her neck gently. Jennie closed her eyes as the kisses were soft like butterflies touching her lightly. She gave him more access to her neck as he kissed her down to her collar bone. Jungkook watched them, normally he would get turned on watching them, but for some reason he just felt anger. Angry that Taehyung was kissing her instead of him. Angry that he couldn't do this with Lisa and angry that Taehyung was hiding something from Jennie. Jennie didn't deserve to be treated this way. She needed someone that would cherish her and treat her like the Queen she is.

As Taehyung slowly pulled down Jennie's top to expose her perky breasts Jungkook felt his bulge grow and tighten in his jeans. He watched Jennie's expressions as her breathing quickened. She glanced at Jungkook as Taehyung moved his head towards her breast. Her eyes focused longingly at Jungkook. She had this look of craving that made Jungkook harden more as he felt her desire through her eyes. She seemed to beckon him to come and join in and he came forward ready to quench that desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! What did you think of the chapter? 
> 
> I’ll be updating this very soon as I’ve been enjoying writing more of the dramatic aspect of the story. 
> 
> Be safe and take care! 💜


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Jungkook don't be shy this isn't your first time." Taehyung said as he pulled Jennie's nipple out of his mouth causing her to shudder. 

Jungkook came over and took the other breast Taehyung wasn't fondling, releasing it fully from Jennie's top. Jungkook reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, he was finally able to do it easily. Her breasts fell from the bra with a bit of a bounce that made Jungkook's mouth water. He stared at her beautiful bosoms that he missed touching and gently massaged them. He took her firm nipple into his mouth, enjoying the soft moans Jennie let out as she tilted her head back. His other hand traveled down her firm belly and down her skirt, into her panties, he felt her wetness so slick from her excitement. He inserted a finger inside her and saw her gasp and close her eyes as she responded to his touch. 

While pumping his fingers in and out of her, Jungkook whispered in her ear, "please look at me."

Jennie's eyes shot open as her eyes met Jungkook's. His eyes were darkened and looked ravenous as he stared back at her. With their eyes locked, he pulled his finger out of her and slowly licked his finger, tasting her. Jennie's skin felt on fire as his heated gaze broke away from hers and his eyes lingered down between her legs. 

Taehyung went ahead and helped Jennie to remove her skirt and panties. He could see how wet she was between her thighs as they were already sticky from her arousal. Before Taehyung could do anything, Jungkook spread Jennie's legs apart and went down on his knees, staring hungrily at her exposed pussy. 

Jungkook placed one of Jennie's leg on his shoulder as his mouth latched on to her feminine folds. Jungkook fingered her at the same time as she moaned loudly. Her breathing was becoming more ragged and she was gripping tightly onto Jungkook's hair as he continued to send ripples of ecstasy throughout her body. She was close to cumming, he could feel her pussy walls clenched harder around his fingers. Her whole body shook as she came hard and her eyes rolled back.

"Let's move to the bed now." Taehyung held on to Jennie who seemed to have lost her balance from the delicious orgasm she experienced.

"Yeah, that'll be more comfortable." Jungkook agreed.

Jennie was in a daze, and slowly moved to the bed to lay down. Jungkook hovered over Jennie and kissed her. He loved every second of the kiss. Her warm soft lips, her sweet feminine scent. He kissed her gently, cupping her face as he tilted her head deepening the kiss further. They continued to kiss passionately while Taehyung watched. Taehyung took his pants off and palmed his growing erection. When Jungkook pulled away from the kiss, Taehyung positioned his cock in front of Jennie's face.

Jennie stared at the long thick cock in front of her and opened her mouth to take him in. As she sucked on Taehyung's cock, Jungkook lowered himself between her legs again to continue working his mouth on Jennie's pussy. He loved how much she enjoyed it. She was so wet and dripping as he pleasured her with his tongue. Unable to continue pleasuring Taehyung, Jennie released his cock and arched her back, feeling her second orgasm coming. She came again, her chest heaving as she laid still, her body feeling so relaxed. 

"Oh no baby, we're not done with you yet." Taehyung smirked as he took off the rest of his clothes.

"Go ahead and fuck her Kookie. I'm gonna put the lube on." Taehyung told Jungkook while he reached for the lube on the nightstand. 

Jungkook removed his pants quickly and helped Jennie to straddle his lap. Jungkook enjoyed the view as he watched Jennie slowly lower herself on top of his hard cock. They both groaned loudly feeling every inch of Jungkook's cock inside of her. He helped her bounce on his cock as he held her by her thin waist. Jennie didn't usually get on top, Taehyung always wanted control and didn’t like Jennie on top. She enjoyed being in control of the rhythm and watched as Jungkook stared at her with his tongue slightly out of his parted lips. She shamelessly stared at his taut rippled abs as he pulled his shirt off while she grinded on top of him. He moaned softly as she bounced faster, he watched as her face and body glistened with sweat. Her body was perfect and he buried his face into her chest as his hands grabbed onto her curvy hips. 

"Alright Jennie I'm ready." Taehyung said to Jennie, making the two stop as they awaited Taehyung to join them.

Taehyung had finished lubing his cock and scooted up next to Jennie as he aligned himself with Jennie's asshole. She was too tight so he pulled out and added more lube. Jungkook helped her loosen up by inserting a finger inside her asshole and stretching her gently. He didn't want Taehyung to hurt her, by forcing himself into her too early. When Jennie felt ready for Taehyung, he entered her asshole as Jungkook also inserted his cock inside her pussy. Jennie felt both cocks inside her each hole, the burning stretching felt so pleasurable and overwhelming at the same time. 

"Damn it's so tight." Taehyung said as he started pumping faster.

Jennie was unable to move as she felt Taehyung speed up his pace and she closed her eyes from the intense sensations she felt.

"Are you ok Jennie?" Jungkook asked as he looked up at Jennie's face.

"Yes I'm ok, you can start too." Jennie opened her eyes and glanced down at Jungkook.

Jungkook held onto her waist and slowly moved Jennie back and forward on his cock. He could feel Taehyung's dick moving above his with such a thin layer between them. Jennie gasped as Taehyung went faster. He groaned loudly and his movements were more erratic as she could feel he was close to cumming. Taehyung’s body stiffened and he let out a loud grunt as he released his load into her ass. Jungkook didn't care about cumming and only wanted to make sure Jennie was ok as he waited for her to make the first movements. Taehyung slowly pulled out and got up to go shower, leaving Jungkook and Jennie alone. 

Jungkook felt elated as he finally had Jennie all to himself. Jennie hadn't moved since Taehyung had closed the bathroom door. She looked down at Jungkook's handsome face and she couldn't help but smile. Jungkook smiled back and pulled her down into a heated kiss. He kissed as if he wouldn't kiss her again. Jennie loved it and couldn't stop smiling as they kissed. She slowly lowered herself back onto his cock again and moved her hips back and forth as she rubbed her clit against his pelvis.

Jennie moaned into Jungkook's mouth unable to hide the gratification she felt. Jungkook moved his hands up to her bouncing breasts and flicked both nipples gently as she continued to ride his dick. Feeling her walls tightening again, they both came at the same time, leaving them both panting heavily together. After a moment of not moving, Jungkook released himself from Jennie and laid next to her. She turned towards him and stared into his doe like eyes. He moved a strand of her hair behind her ears feeling a warmth growing inside his chest. Jennie smiled again and scooted closer to him to feel the heat from his muscular body. They heard the shower turn off and both separated quickly, afraid of Taehyung catching them cuddling.

"I should probably go shower..." Jennie got in the shower as soon as Taehyung stepped out.

Jungkook showered shortly after Jennie. When Jungkook got out of the bathroom, he saw Taehyung had already passed out in the bedroom. Jennie was dressed in her pajamas and was in the kitchen eating ramen noodles at the table. 

"Do you want some?" Jennie went to get a bowl for Jungkook.

Jungkook shyly nodded as he joined her at the table. 

"It's nice to see you again." Jennie said shyly as she slurped up some noodles.

"Yeah it's great seeing you too, I missed you noona." Jungkook beamed at her.

"I missed you too." Jennie said, staring at Jungkook.

Jungkook's gaze went from her eyes down to her lips and down to her breasts. He couldn't help staring at this beautiful woman in front of him. 

"I'm sorry about Lisa..." Jennie said, pretending not to notice Jungkook's staring. 

"It's ok noona. I'm so pathetic." Jungkook looked down at his feet as he spoke.

"No you're not!" Jennie protested.

"I am! I'm 22 and I never had a girlfriend!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

Jungkook started to run his hands through his hair in frustration. "I just wish I could control my fears."

"You can! You did it with me..."

"Yeah, but that was different... you were helping me."

"You can do it!" 

"Lisa isn't going to want to see me again, what am I gonna do?" Jungkook cupped his face in his palms.

"Just reach out to her and tell her you weren't ready. Ask for a second chance.”

"You think that will work?"

"Yes! You could at least try!"

"I know she's seeing other guys. I don't have a chance."

"Oh... yeah she told me about that." Jennie recalled.

"Do you know who it is?" Jungkook glanced at Jennie with hope in his eyes. 

"I think it's this handsome guy at work, his name is Jackson. They're always flirting."

"Oh... is he more handsome than me?" 

"Oh no! You're definitely more handsome." Jennie assured.

"So you think I'm handsome?" Jungkook asked with a growing grin. 

"Of course!" Jennie admitted with her cheeks turning red.

Jungkook felt butterflies in his belly. He suspected that Jennie found him attractive, but to hear it confirmed made him feel overjoyed.

"I think you're beautiful noona." Jungkook said as his eyes softened.

"Thank you kookie." Jennie chuckled sheepishly.

"Kookie?" Jungkook hadn't heard Jennie call him that before. 

"Yes Tae calls you kookie. Is it ok if I call you that too?"

"You can call me whatever you want noona."

Jennie suddenly blushed at his words and looked away. Jungkook wanted to hug her and hold her so badly. He knew he couldn't, but he found it very hard not to touch her. He missed her soft skin and the smell of her strawberry scented hair. He shook his head. No, that's hyung's girlfriend, I can't have these thoughts. 

"Well I guess I should get going..." Jungkook got up from the table.

"No Jungkook it’s so late! You shouldn’t drive if you’re tired.” 

"No I'll be ok." Jungkook objected.

"Why don't you just stay the night again."

"Should I?"

"Yeah, let me get you a blanket."

Jungkook laid down on the couch with the blanket Jennie gave him and slept. Jennie laid in her bed, but couldn't stop thinking about Jungkook. 

He thinks I'm beautiful, she thought to herself and smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

***

"Lisa why are you calling me? ... I told you not to call me when I'm at home! ... You know why! ... I told you it was a mistake! ... No I won't see you again! ... Goodbye!"

Taehyung hung up the phone and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Hyung..." Jungkook called out from the couch. 

"What the hell? Kookie why are you here?" Taehyung shot up in shock. 

Taehyung didn't notice the sleeping body on the couch when he stepped out of the bedroom to answer the call. With a look of guilt on his face, he looked at his best friend who's expression was a mix of confusion and shock. 

"Look I can explain!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"Yeah you better, but for now I need to go. We can talk later." Jungkook quickly put his shoes on and left the apartment. He wasn't ready for that conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! 
> 
> How was the chapter? 
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Take care and be safe guys! 💜


	9. Chapter 9

"Hyung I like this girl in my class!" Teenaged Jungkook told his best friend, Taehyung.

"Who Kookie?" Taehyung asked excitedly.

"Sana!" Jungkook revealed with his cute bunny smile.

"Really? She's so pretty!"

"Yeah I know! I'm gonna try to ask her out today."

"Ok good luck!"

***

Taehyung approached Jungkook with a proud smile, "Kookie, guess what?"

"What Hyung?" Jungkook grinned, excited to hear what his friend had to say.

"Sana is my girlfriend now." Taehyung boasted.

"What?" Jungkook couldn't believe what Taehyung had said.

"I know you like her. I'm sorry, but she wanted to date me, not you."

"So ... you're just gonna date her?"

"Yeah, she's hot."

"Oh ok..." Jungkook tried to hide his disappointment.

"Don't be like that man, there are so many other hot girls out there!"

"Yeah, but I liked her!" Jungkook whined.

"She doesn't like you! I asked her. She likes me so I told her I liked her too."

"Oh... ok well I hope you two are happy." Jungkook sniffled.

End of flashback

Jungkook was at work pacing, as he thought of what to do. He needed to talk to Taehyung, but he had to wait until he could see him in person. He saw Taehyung entering the building and he ran up to him to talk, "Hey Hyung!"

Taehyung's eyes widened when he saw Jungkook, "Hey... what's up?"

"Not much bro, I wanted a word with you."

Taehyung shifted uncomfortably. "Oh... well I got an appointment with my next client soon.."

"It'll be fast." Jungkook assured.

Taehyung sighed, "Ok what is it?"

"So who were you talking to on the phone, the other day?"

"Nobody, just a girl..."

"What girl?" Jungkook asked even though he already knew.

"Some client, she's crazy." Taehyung chuckled.

"A client that calls you at 4am?" Jungkook asked, narrowing his eyes at Taehyung.

"Oh well ..." Taehyung stammered.

"Hyung don't lie to me." Jungkook's eyes looked fierce as he stared coldly at his friend.

"Ok Kookie, but please don't tell Jennie." Taehyung pleases, "I was talking to Lisa."

"What the fuck!?" Jungkook shouted, causing everyone to stop and stare at them.

Taehyung smiled sheepishly at everyone, "I know, I'm sorry! But it's not what you think..."

"Then what is it? What was the mistake you were talking about?" Jungkook demanded to know.

Taehyung pulled Jungkook aside, away from everyone staring. "I fucked her!" Taehyung admitted.

"What?!"

"I know! I'm stupid! I didn't mean to... I just wanted to talk to her about you!"

"Really?" Jungkook asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I saw her after I had lunch with Jennie and I told her about you. But she didn't want you, she wanted me."

"Really Hyung?" Jungkook shook his head.

"Yes, so you know Jennie hasn't had sex with me as much and so—"

"So you thought that made it ok to fuck her friend?" Jungkook interrupted.

"Look we just went to talk about you at a bar, but she wanted me. I tried to tell her no but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She told me that Jennie had told her things about me, and she wanted to see if Jennie was telling the truth."

"Did you even think about Jennie?"

"I was drunk! We had several drinks before I took her home..."Taehyung argued.

"That's no excuse, I could have—"

"Could have what?!" Taehyung interrupted.

"Nothing..." Jungkook looked away.

"You think I don't know that you and Jennie liked fucking?!"

"Hyung! You're the one that made us do it!"

"I didn't make you two do anything! I said it as a joke, but the two of you were so willing to do it!"

"Stop it, you know you pressured Jennie into doing it."

"And she fucking loved it! She moaned so loudly for you and she got so wet! She did things for you first that she's never done for me!"

"Hyung stop, Jennie loves you! We both know that!"

"I guess I was mad at you both and did it as revenge... but I felt horrible afterwards. I wish I could take it back, please... don't tell Jennie. Bro code right?"

"Hyung.... I don't know."

"Come on, bro code! Bro's before hoes!"

"Don't call her that!" Jungkook said agitated.

"Don't call her what?"

"Jennie, don't call her a hoe!" Jungkook clenched his fists.

"Wow, you really did fall for her! I knew it!"

"I'm sorry Hyung you're right, I developed feelings for Jennie..."

"I knew it!"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"Ok Hyung I won't tell Jennie, but please don't cheat on her again."

"I won't. I promise."

***

"Jennie, someone brought you flowers!" The office secretary carried a large bouquet of flowers to Jennie's desk.

"Really?" Jennie stared at the bouquet wide eyed.

"Yes! How romantic!" The secretary clasped her hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Who are they from?" A coworker asked.

"Her boyfriend duh!" The secretary answered.

Jennie couldn't believe someone sent her flowers. She always dreamt of receiving them, but Taehyung had never done it before. And out of the blue there they were, flowers for her.

Jennie read the note.

_I love you. Tae_

Jennie squealed and smiled widely. She sniffed the beautiful flowers and placed them on her desk in an area where she could admire them.

On her lunch break she passed by Lisa's cubicle, "Hey Lisa!"

Lisa jumped up surprised to hear her voice. She placed her phone down quickly and smiled innocently, "Hi Jennie!"

"You want to have lunch together?"

"Oh... I'm actually heading out." Lisa answered.

"Oh can I come? There's this new restaurant we could check out nearby!"

"No... I'm meeting someone."

"Jungkook?"

"Oh him no..."

"Ok maybe next time?"

"Yeah maybe."

Jennie sensed Lisa didn't want to talk to her anymore for some reason. She decided to leave it alone and went to lunch by herself in the employee cafeteria.

"Hey beautiful." Jackson said, coming by to join her.

"Jackson! I thought you were heading out for lunch!"

"No why would I do that?" Jackson asked.

"Because Lisa just left."

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows."Well we're not dating anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jennie chuckled nervously.

"It's ok, we didn't really have much in common anyways."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah and apparently this guy she's dating she's liked for a while."

"Oh really? Do you know who it is?"

"No she won't tell me. I asked her if I knew him."

"Oh ok..."Jennie felt curious to find out who the guy was. Maybe Lisa gave Jungkook another chance and didn't tell anyone.

She wanted to know since Lisa wouldn't tell her. She pulled out her phone and texted Jungkook.

******

Jennie: Hey Jungkook

Jungkook: Hey Jennie

Jennie: Are you dating Lisa now?

Jungkook: Oh no noona she won't return my texts or calls. 😞

Jennie: I'm sorry kookie.

Jungkook:It’s ok. Are you on lunch break noona?

Jennie: Yeah I am

Jungkook: Wanna meet me I'm at a cafe nearby

Jennie: Ok sure

Jungkook: ok see you soon!

******

Jennie wasn't sure why she felt guilty, she was just meeting up with a friend. But she felt her heart beating faster as she came closer to the cafe. She walked in and saw Jungkook sitting alone. He was eating heartily as he scarfed down his food.

He waved at her happily when he saw her. "Noona!"

She smiled back and waved back.

"How are you noona?" Jungkook asked as he finished off his food.

"I'm good and you?" Jennie asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I'm ok." Jungkook answered, his voice wavering a bit.

"Oh... everything ok?" Jennie asked, sensing something was off.

Jungkook's face saddened. He seemed like he wanted to say something to her. He bit on his lip as he glanced quietly at Jennie.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jennie asked hoping Jungkook would open up to her.

"Um yeah... how are things with you and Taehyung?" Jungkook asked changing his tone, to sound more cheerful.

"Good! He's actually been really romantic lately." Jennie smiled thinking of the flowers.

"Really?" Jungkook asked surprised.

"Yeah he sent me flowers today!"

"Oh wow he did?"

"Yes... it's so unlike him, but it was really sweet."

"So noona you guys are happy?"

"Of course Kookie, why do you ask?" Jennie asked confused.

Jungkook wanted to tell her, but he couldn't betray his best friend either. He bit his tongue,"Oh nothing."

Jennie stared at him quizzically and wished he would just say what was on his mind.

"My lunch break is almost over, I need to go back to work." Jennie said, noticing the time.

"Ok noona thanks for meeting up for me."

"Thanks for inviting me!"

"Yeah I'll be in this area for a while, we have some shoots to do in one of the nearby buildings."

"That's great! I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Jennie walked back to her job. She wasn't far from work and as she got closer she noticed a familiar looking woman in front of her. The woman was on the phone. When the lady turned the corner she noticed it was Lisa.

"Why did you buy them? ... Yes I saw them! ... Are you trying to make me jealous? ... You think I wouldn't notice a huge bouquet of flowers on her desk? ...Everyone saw them!"

Jennie's ears perked up. As far as she knew, she was the only one that got flowers today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers!
> 
> Did you like the chapter? 
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well! 
> 
> If I have time this week I’ll post next Wednesday.
> 
> Take care and be safe!


	10. Chapter 10

_Was Lisa talking to Taehyung?_ Jennie's heart sank.

_No it can't be! He wouldn't, no he would never!_ Jennie halted when she saw Lisa enter the building, Jennie slowly followed behind Lisa to hear more. Her heart was racing and her adrenaline was pumping. She needed to be sure before she said anything. She didn't want to look like a crazy person, especially at work.

"Ok fine! I won't call you then bye Tae!" Lisa hung up the phone aggravated and looked around before heading to the office.

Jennie's fears were confirmed.

Lisa was talking to Taehyung.

_Jennie's Taehyung._

The man she fell in love with over a year ago. She was so crazy about him, she gave her virginity to him. Jennie even turned down an amazing job offer because it was in another city and Taehyung didn't want to move.

Now she felt every part of her heart shatter. Like daggers poking relentlessly into her heart, she felt such immense pain. Anguished and unable to hold back the tears, she wept wildly in the women's bathroom. She emailed her boss from her phone, saying she wasn't feeling well and would go home.

•••

Jennie went home ready to either kick Taehyung out or leave herself. She wasn't sure how she would face him in person. Luckily when she got there, he wasn't home.

Jennie started packing all of her things. She rushed as she grabbed things left and right, stuffing them into the overfilled luggage. Purposely she left anything Taehyung gave her. She quickly scanned the room to find anything she may have forgotten. As her eyes wandered about the apartment, they filled with tears as a wave of sadness hit her. Her chest hurt, it was a physical pain like someone had socked her in the chest. She could barely breathe as she hyperventilated, gasping and wailing. After regaining her composure, she turned the lights off and slammed the door behind her as she left the apartment.

Jennie went to a hotel nearby and got a room. It was a cheap hotel she'd normally never use, but she had no choice. Every decent hotel was booked for the night. She was sure she looked like a train wreck when she checked in. Her hair unkempt, makeup smeared, and eyes red and puffy. She walked to her hotel room and threw herself onto the bed. She cried until all of her energy dissipated and she could no longer lift her heavy eyelids.

•••

_Where is she?!_

Taehyung left hundreds of messages and even more missed calls on Jennie's phone.

_Why won't she answer!?_

Taehyung paced the room anxiously biting his lip as he tried to think of where Jennie could be. He had come home early from work and realized all of her stuff was gone! She had left all of his things he had gifted her.

Gripping onto his phone firmly, Taehyung called Jungkook.

"Hello?" Jungkook answered.

"You told her?" Taehyung gritted his teeth.

"What are you talking about?" Jungkook asked bewildered.

"Jennie, did you tell her about Lisa?!" Taehyung raised his voice.

"Whoa calm down, no I didn't tell her anything."

"Then why is she gone?!" Taehyung slammed his fist on the table next to him.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"All of her things are gone and she won't answer any of my calls or texts!"

"Ok where could she be? Does she have any friends or family she'd stay with?"

"No, they all live too far."

"Alright I'll try to find her. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye."

Jungkook decided to try to call Jennie too. He called and left several messages, but she ignored him too. He then thought maybe she'd be at a nearby hotel. He called all the local hotels asking for her.

"Sir, we can't give guest information..." The hotel employee said over the phone.

"She's my wife and she told me she'd be there, but I got my hotels mixed up." Jungkook lied.

"Oh ok sir what's her name?"

"Kim Jennie."

"No, we don't have a guest by that name."

"Ok, thank you." frustrated Jungkook hung up and dialed the numbers to several other hotels getting the same responses.

Finally there was one hotel left. If it's not this hotel then she can't be at a hotel. Jungkook called the last number.

"Yes we do have a guest by that name." The hotel employee answered cheerfully.

"Oh thank God! My wife is there." Jungkook sighed a breath of relief.

_Now I should tell Taehyung..._

Jungkook glanced at his phone to call Taehyung. He paused... contemplating what to do. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He got in his car and sped over to the hotel. It was a cheap hotel in a very sketchy side of the city. Jungkook looked around worriedly. This place surely is not suitable for the defenseless girl.

Jungkook found her room and frantically knocked on the door. He suddenly felt his heart hammering in his chest as he awaited Jennie to answer the door.

_Why am I here?_ Jungkook wondered as he almost turned to leave. As he began to chicken out and walk away, the door abruptly opened. The sight he saw before him made his heart ache.

Jennie looked so distraught, Jungkook instantly pulled her close into a tight hug. He held her and felt her shift a bit as if to pull away. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils. The alluring scent he craved so badly.

"What are you doing here?" Jennie asked, escaping Jungkook's firm embrace.

"Jennie, I'm so sorry." Jungkook tried to pat Jennie's tousled hair.

"Sorry for what?"Jennie asked looking up at him.

Jungkook noticed the redness and puffiness of her beautiful eyes. He looked down at her soft lips. He leaned in closer, not realizing what he was doing.

Jennie felt Jungkook's warm breath fan against her cheeks. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she moved back afraid if she didn't move she'd actually kiss him.

"Why are you here?" She questioned Jungkook again, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Taehyung told me you left. I wanted to help him find you."

"Why?"

"Because he's upset, he wants to know why you left."

"I never want to see that cheating asshole again." Jennie angrily turned away to close the door.

Jungkook grabbed the door before she could, "Wait. Can I come in?"

"Did you know?" Jennie searched Jungkook's face.

Jungkook looked down afraid to answer, "Yes I knew." he said feeling ashamed.

"Then no!" The heavy door loudly slammed in Jungkook's face.

Jungkook stood in silence and shock as he realized how he had royally fucked up. He should have told her as soon as he knew.

_Why did I listen to Taehyung_!?

Jungkook ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He heard someone approaching and was met face to face with Taehyung.

"How did you find out she was here?" Jungkook asked Taehyung with a tilt of his head.

"I'm guessing the same way you did Kookie." Taehyung answered drawing closer.

"Don't! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Jungkook stood in front of the door stopping Taehyung from entering.

"I need to see her, please move out of the way."

"Hyung you've hurt her enough. She's done with you."

"Is that what she told you?" Taehyung asked, inching closer to Jungkook.

"Yes." Jungkook refused to back down as Taehyung was in his face, only a small gap between the two men.

"Well I need to hear it from her." Taehyung growled, staring intensely at Jungkook.

"No." Jungkook replied firmly.

"What do you mean no?" Taehyung scoffed.

"I won't let you continue to hurt Jennie anymore. I'm tired of it, I can't let it go on."

"Who do you think you are telling me I can't see my girlfriend?!" Taehyung clenched his jaw.

"The man in love with your EX girlfriend!" Jungkook eyed Taehyung challengingly.

Taehyung balled his fist as he glared back at Jungkook, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Jungkook's tone was strict and cold.

"Oh tough guy now. Now that you're not a virgin anymore you think you're some hot shot?!" Taehyung chuckled.

"No I just won't let you hurt her anymore that's all. She deserves better than you!"

"And you think you're better than me?"

"Yes! I would never do the things you've done to Jennie."

"Ha! She'll just cheat on you too." Taehyung scoffed.

"She didn't cheat on you!" Jungkook said frustrated.

"She's a fucking whore and she's lucky I'm willing to be with her."

"No you're the lucky one."

Jungkook's face was met with a fist that caught him off guard. Another fist came after hitting him in the gut. He lost his breath and his eyes watered from the unexpected blow. He looked up at Taehyung who looked like he was about to send another fist flying.

Jungkook dodged it and landed his own fist hitting Taehyung across the cheek. Taehyung flew back and landed loudly with a thud as he fell on his rear on the concrete ground.

"Stop Taehyung." Jungkook held up his hands.

"Taehyung? I'm not your Hyung anymore?" Taehyung wiped the blood from his lip.

"No, you're not." Jungkook answered coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! 
> 
> I’m sorry I’m so late to post. I had a hard time focusing. I’ve been dealing with some personal matters but I finally feel better now. 
> 
> Take care and be safe 💜


	11. Let’s kill this love

" _Hey Kookie!" Taehyung entered the room and noticed Jungkook staring out the window, "What are you looking at?"_

_"Oh nothing." Jungkook said as if he was mesmerized._

_"Hm ok... well the boss wants to speak with you. Something about a last minute photo shoot they want you to do."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah sorry looks like you need to rush out soon."_

_"Ok I'll go talk to him. Thanks Hyung."_

_As Jungkook left Taehyung glanced out the window, curious as to what Jungkook had been staring at. There was a girl sitting alone outside in a cafe nearby facing the window. She had long straight hair and a cute innocent looking face. She looked a bit familiar. Taehyung realized it was a girl that worked in the office nearby. Taehyung had seen her a few times when he walked to work. The reason he remembered her was because Jungkook couldn't keep his eyes off her whenever she walked past them. Taehyung stared at her. What does Kookie like about her? he wondered. He went out and talked to her._

End of Flashback

"You're picking her over our years of friendship?"Taehyung asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Jungkook shouted back.

"After all I've done for you! I even gave you my fucking girlfriend to lose your virginity to!"

"You're the one that ruined our friendship first!" Jungkook accused.

"What? No I didn't!"

"Yes first, you didn't even care about Sana then when I told you I liked her you went after her..."

"No, that's not true!" Taehyung argued.

"And then you went after Lisa while still dating Jennie!"

"I told you it was an accident!"

"I don't think so. I think you just always try to take the women I show interest in..."

"Hey guys calm down." Jennie had shown up after hearing the men fighting. She gasped when she noticed the blood and bruises on each of their faces. She glanced at both men worried about their wounds, but Taehyung had gotten the worst of it.

"Let's go Taehyung, lets talk." She pulled Taehyung into her hotel room leaving Jungkook alone outside confused.

Taehyung hobbled inside the dimly lit room. The room smelled old and musty. The furniture was worn and beaten. The bedding and curtains were stained yellow that may have once been white. He shook his head looking around. How could she come here?

Jennie helped Taehyung sit down on the lumpy couch. She dressed his wounds gently making sure not to inflict more pain as she softly applied medicine and bandages. Taehyung watched her as she worked and grabbed her hand as she finished bandaging his face.

"Jennie... Why did you leave?" He asked softly.

Jennie gulped thickly and glanced at taehyung as tears formed in her brown eyes, "I know about Lisa."

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Taehyung don't lie to me anymore."

"But... "

"I heard Lisa talking to you."

"Oh... are you sure it was me?"

"Yes! I know it was you!"

"Jennie... it was a mistake I won't do it again." Taehyung now bent down on his knees, his hands reaching up to Jennie, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Taehyung. I can't do this anymore. We both knew our relationship ended when you brought Jungkook into our bedroom."

Taehyung contemplated as he processed Jennie's words. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to let her go. She was the best girlfriend he had ever had. He honestly didn't expect much when he went to talk to her for the first time. He never imagined he'd be with her this long.

Taehyung typically used women for his selfish pleasures. He'd sleep with them and might keep them around for a while, and then eventually got sick of them and dumped them. Jennie was different. She somehow fell in love with him and she was the first virgin he had ever slept with. She wasn't clingy and jealous like the others. She was trusting and innocent, and he took advantage of that.

"So that's it then? We're done?" Taehyung asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, we're done." Jennie said, sounding defeated.

"I guess I'll just leave then." Taehyung could see it in her eyes.

Any feelings left for him were gone. Jennie stared back at him with a cold indifference he'd never seen before. She was a lot stronger than he thought she'd be. He quietly left out the door and as he walked out he saw Jungkook waiting outside.

"Why are you still here?" Taehyung questioned.

"I wanted to see her." Jungkook looked past him at the door.

"No she won't see you. Give her some space."

"That's none of your concern."

Jennie could hear the men's voices outside her door. She peaked out the window to see the two men talking. She hoped they wouldnt' fight again. She didn't want to see them hurt each other. She waited to see what would happen and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"You're right. You can have her now. That's what you want right?" Taehyung asked.

"Yes."

"Well now you can have her." Taehyung turned to leave and then Jungkook grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Why do you always take the women I wanted?" Jungkook asked earnestly.

His puppy dog eyes made Taehyung feel a pang of guilt. How could he hurt his friend. He didn't mean to hurt him. Taehyung was afraid to tell him. Well I guess I might as well tell him since our friendship is over now.

"I did it because those women didn't deserve you." Taehyung admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought if they really wanted to be with you, if I tried to take them they'd tell me to back off and go for you instead."

"No..." Jungkook shook his head in disbelief.

"I wanted you to be with a woman that only has eyes for you."

"You did that to all the girls I liked? Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I Thought I was helping you."

"Jennie was different I never told you I liked her. I was afraid you'd do it again. And yet somehow you found Jennie and dated her too... Do you realize you're the cause of my anxiety with women? My fear of rejection is because of you?"

"I really didn't mean to hurt you Kookie."

"Don't call me that."

"Ok. Actually you were obvious you liked Jennie and that's why I went after her too. I was wrong, I should have let you ask these girls out on your own. You'd probably end up dating them without me interfering. Don't worry I won't interfere in your life anymore." Taehyung turned away from his friend and walked home.

I should have told him everything... Taehyung thought to himself as he walked home alone. His heart was heavy with guilt and pain. He knew there was nothing he could do to fix what he had done. He lost both his best friend and his girlfriend all in one day.

Jennie stared out the window in disbelief. _Jungkook had liked me first?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I will be ending this story soon! Maybe just a couple more chapters and it’ll be over. 
> 
> How do you like how the story is progressing? 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading and be safe! 💜


	12. Surprise!

3 Months later

Jennie moved to a new city and started a new job. She had found an affordable yet decent place to rent and was happily living alone. Fortunately, she had been able to find work that paid more. Before she left her former job it had been awkward with her and Lisa. They were once close and used to chat at the water cooler daily.

Lisa avoided her and later she found out Lisa was dating Taehyung. Jennie overheard her coworkers gossiping about it when they didn't think she was around. Everyone in the office knew and no one was surprised when Jennie turned in her resignation letter. Her boss was understanding and allowed her to leave earlier than usual to avoid any office drama.

At Jennie's new job she was a manager and in charge of several people. She was paid double what she used to make, and loved her new position.

With time, Jennie was finally starting to get over Taehyung. In retrospect, she realized their relationship was not healthy and that she should have left him sooner. He was her first serious relationship and she didn't know what to expect. For all she knew they were a normal couple.

After a long day at work she arrived to her apartment and checked the mail. Mostly bills, however a decorative letter appeared in between the plain mail. It was a pink colored envelope with big cursive font in black.

**_Lalisa Manoban and Kim Taehyung invite you to our Wedding!_ **

Jennie dropped the mail with her hand covering her mouth in shock.

_No! They're getting married!?_

She picked up the mail and sure enough her eyes didn't deceive her. Her ex was really marrying her former friend.

As she entered her apartment, the familiar heartache she felt for months returned in full force making her weep.

_Why would they invite me? Is this some kind of sick joke?_

Lisa had tried to reach out to her last month, but Jennie ignored her messages and calls, even blocking Lisa's phone number.

Feeling conflicted, Jennie reached out to her only friend she made at her new job, Jisoo. They had gotten really close since they had a lot in common. Jisoo was bubbly and always made Jennie laugh. Their quick friendship was what got her through the breakup. Jennie dialed Jisoo's number.

"Hey Jisoo!"

"Jennie! What's up?"

"You'll never guess what I got in the mail!"

"What?"

"An invitation to Lisa and Taehyung's wedding!"

"Wait... what?!"

"Yeah girl! They're getting married and had the audacity to invite me!"

"You should go!"

"Why?"

"Go there with a hot guy and make them mad that you're happy."

"That's not what I thought you'd say..."

"Those assholes sent you that letter to laugh at you. It's to show you that they're happy and they're rubbing it in your face! Don't let them get the last laugh!"

"So... invite a hot guy to go with me?"

"You know what?! Ask that guy Jungkook, the one that was best friends with Taehyung!"

"No way!"

"That way both of you can go there and show them that you're happy too."

"Hm... i'll consider it."

"Good. Let me know how it goes!"

Jennie hung up with Jisoo and searched her phone for Jungkook's number. She nervously stared at the number deciding if she should call or not.

_Oh what the hell, maybe he won't answer._

Jennie nervously dialed the number and after only two rings the familiar soft voice belonging to Jungkook answered.

"Hey." Jennie said first after gulping thickly.

"Jennie! You're finally calling me back!" Jungkook's voice was cheery and excited.

"Yes..."

"I'm so glad to hear from you! It's been months!"

"Yeah I know..."

"How have you been?"

"I'm good. I have a great job, and I live alone now."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you Jennie. You seem to be doing good on your own."

"Yeah I am... so I called you for a reason."

"Ok, I'm all ears."

•••

The day of the wedding, Taehyung anxiously bit on his lip as he stood at the altar waiting for Lisa to walk down the aisle. He was wearing a white tuxedo and his hair combed back.

The seats were mostly filled up with all the guests invited. The door swung open and Jennie walked in wearing a beautiful, yet sexy red dress and designer high heels. Everyone turned to look at her as the door had caused a bit of noise. She walked in tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling confidently at the other people. Behind her, a tall and handsome man dressed in an all black tuxedo suit, strutted in. He had on black boots instead of dress shoes, but regardless still looked dashing. Jennie held his hand as he led her to the groom's side for seating.

People gawked and gasped as they whispered among themselves. Most people knew Jennie was Taehyung's ex girlfriend, but what was the most shocking was who she came with.

No one really knew how Taehyung and Jungkook ended their friendship, but as soon as they saw Jennie with Jungkook, everyone speculated about what had happened.

Jennie looked amazing and even Taehyung couldn't stop staring at her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he watched her walk in those sexy heels to her seat. His eyes then focused on his former best friend. He felt a fit of rage boil up inside him seeing the two of them together.

Taehyung balled his fists and glared at Jungkook. Jungkook glanced back at Taehyung and nodded with a triumphant smile.

The wedding music soon started and everyone's attention shifted to the glowing bride entering the room. Lisa's long dark hair was in soft waves with two strands tied back with a jeweled hair clip. Her white dress was long, beautiful, and flowy. It was tight around the chest and flowed out around her waist. What was noticeable was that she had a bit of a bump that was strategically concealed beneath the flowy dress, but Jennie noticed it right away.

"Jungkook, is she pregnant?" Jennie whispered to Jungkook, leaning in close so no one would hear.

"I don't know, but she does seem to have a bit of a belly." Jungkook commented as he scanned over Lisa's small bump.

"No wonder they're rushing this wedding!"

"I figured this was the reason. Taehyung never wanted anything serious with her, he was just using her."

Jungkook's former friend not only hurt Jennie, but also probably messed up Lisa's life with an unexpected pregnancy.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it!" Jennie said, still shocked.

"I'm surprised too! It's a good thing you were on birth control! What if it was you instead of her up there!?"

"Yeah..." Jennie thought about how lucky she was that she didn't get pregnant by Taehyung. While a few months ago she would have been thrilled to be having his baby, now realizing how Taehyung really was, she was glad he never impregnated her.

Jungkook snaked his arm around Jennie pulling her closer, taking advantage of her not paying attention. She leaned into him unknowingly as she watched Lisa join Taehyung at the altar. For a moment, he enjoyed the feel of her warm body so close to his. He reveled in her pleasant scent he missed so much. Once Jennie realized what Jungkook had done she gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Jungkook asked innocently.

"We're here to show them we don't need them. I told you that we're only going to be friends!" Jennie reminded him.

"Yeah... well we need to make it look believable." Jungkook blinked cutely back at Jennie.

Jennie snorted and was shushed by the annoyed ajumma in front of her. Jennie and Jungkook giggled quietly and watched the ceremony.

•••

"Incredibly boring is how I'd describe that wedding ceremony." Jungkook yawned as he sat next to Jennie at their round dining table.

"I agree." Jennie added, yawning as well.

"Did you see how nervous Taehyung was? He could barely speak when he had to say his oath. I have never seen him like that!" Jungkook always thought Taehyung was calm and collected. It was strange seeing him like that.

"Me neither, he's usually so confident and he loves attention."

"He probably choked up realizing he's going to be a father and a husband within a very short time."

"Serves him right!" Jennie huffed.

The two laughed and clinked their glasses together happily as they drank champagne. The party had already started and Jennie was happy Jungkook agreed to come. She forgot how fun it was to be with him. He made her laugh and feel at ease when she was anxious about being at this wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! 
> 
> I’m back to work now so I don’t know how often I’ll be able to update this story, but I’ll do my best! 
> 
> Please be safe and take care! 💜


	13. Chapter 13

Jennie and Jungkook were having a blast, joking and making fun of the wedding from the cheap decorations, to the dry cake, and plain food. Some of the other guests were indignantly glaring at their rambunctious behavior. Jennie and Jungkook just ignored them and continued to boisterously laugh and enjoy each other's company.

As the bride and groom entered the room they made their way around to greet all of the guests. Jennie felt her heart beating fast as she saw Taehyung coming towards their table with Lisa. Jennie had spent the whole week preparing for this. She needed to show them that even if her heart was still broken, she had to pretend she was fine.

The newlyweds stopped at their table and greeted everyone else, before finally talking to Jennie and Jungkook. 

"Thanks for coming." Lisa said in a fake pleasant tone. 

Her smile was forced and she looked uncomfortable as she stood next to Taehyung. 

"Yeah... thanks for coming." Taehyung said between gritted teeth. 

Taehyung had his arm wrapped around Lisa protectively. Witnessing this, Jennie could feel her eyes begin to water, but she forced herself to look away to hide her tears.

"Anytime." Jungkook took Taehyung's outstretched hand, the two men seemed to be squeezing each other's hands until they were both shaking from the pain. 

Taehyung released first and he stretched out his hand as he glared back at Jungkook angrily. Jungkook smirked and stared back at his former friend unflinching.

"Congratulations on the marriage and the baby!" Jennie eyed Lisa's small belly. 

"What do you mean?" Lisa's eyes widened in shock as she cowered lower, she glanced around to see if anyone else had heard Jennie.

"Nice try with the dress, but I've seen you naked before Lisa. That bump wasn't there before." Jennie answered.

"Wait, what?" Both men said in unison, as they stared at the two women in shock.

"Calm down boys, we used to go to the bath houses together." Jennie rolled her eyes as she could see them picturing her and Lisa together naked.

"We will announce the baby when we're ready." Lisa said softly, almost whispering.

"Good job Tae." Jennie said to Taehyung sarcastically as she sat down facing away from them. 

"Uh... we need to see our other guests then." Taehyung quickly ushered his new wife away.

"Well that was awkward." Jungkook sighed.

"Tell me about it." 

Fortunately Jennie's anger overpowered her feelings of sadness. 

How could they both be so stupid and get pregnant! Jennie thought to herself. Then again Taehyung hated condoms, he said he was too big for them and they always hurt him.

"You've gotten a lot tougher Jennie." Jungkook said, admiring how she handled the confrontation.

"I've always been tough, I was just afraid to show it. I'm not afraid anymore." 

"That's great. I really like this side of you." Jungkook smiled softly, making Jennie suddenly feel butterflies.

"Oh yeah? You won't be seeing the old me anymore, I won't let another man hurt me again." Jennie said with a stern face. 

She still held a grudge against him.

"Come on Jennie. I've apologized to you over and over again."

"Yeah if something like that had happened to you, I would have told you right away. You chose to keep his lie then to tell me!" Jennie pointed out angrily.

"And I chose you in the end! I'm here with you and I've ended my childhood friendship for you!" Jungkook began to raise his voice in frustration.

The other guests turned to see what all the yelling was about. Jennie faked a smile and bowed as she apologized for the noise. She got up to leave, but Jungkook chased her down the hall and grabbed her by the wrist turning her towards him. Only the two of them were in the hallway and Jungkook leaned in close, staring down at Jennie with his heated eyes.

"Jennie, please. You don't know how happy you made me coming here with me. I haven't been this happy since before everything happened. Please I'm begging you can we move on and start fresh?" His expression was earnest as his doe eyes begged Jennie for forgiveness.

Jennie pulled away to leave. At this point, she had done what she had planned. Her only regret was she wished she had bought the newlyweds diapers instead of the lousy gift card she brought as a wedding gift. 

Jungkook rushed after her and spinned her around again to face him. He couldn't let her leave again. He had this one chance to get her back and he refused to let her go. As he pulled Jennie into his strong arms, he cupped her delicate face between his warm palms and leaned in to kiss her. 

Her lips were still as sweet and soft as he remembered. He kissed her despite her not kissing back as she stiffened from the sudden kiss. But as he deepened the kiss, she slowly started to respond, unable to ignore the feelings erupting from within her. 

Overjoyed, Jungkook wrapped his firm arms around her tight, pressing her against his toned chest. She ran her fingers through his soft dark locks. Jungkook moaned slightly enjoying how her fingers massaged his head so erotically.

I'll just blame it on the alcohol, Jennie thought to herself as she let him kiss her longer and feeling herself becoming more aroused. 

"Ew! Get a room!" a teenager spoke interrupting the two as she walked by covering her eyes in disgust.

Jennie blushed profusely as she had forgotten she was in a public place making out with Jungkook. Jungkook chuckled lightly and held her hands kissing them softly as he stared down at her. 

"I actually do have a room nearby." Jungkook glanced invitingly at Jennie.

Jennie didn't know what to say. Apart of her wanted to go with him and the other half wanted to be angry and leave right away. The way Jungkook looked longingly down at her with those seductive eyes. It stirred butterflies in her belly and she was already aroused from the intense make out session.

She wanted him.

"Where is it?" Jennie asked shyly.

Jungkook's eyes lit up as he led her to his hotel room. The wedding reception was held next to a nice hotel for convenience. Jungkook booked it because he thought he'd get too hammered and wouldn't be able to drive home. He couldn't stop smiling at how lucky he was for booking the room ahead of time. 

Jennie held his hand and felt her heart race as they came closer to the door. It had been a long time since they slept together and this would be the first time it was just the two of them. It felt more nerve wracking as she realized this. 

They arrived at the door and Jungkook excitedly tried to open the door as he stumbled with the door key to unlock it. Awkwardly he tried until the door finally opened. Jennie tried to hold in her giggle at watching how eager he was to sleep with her. 

Jennie stepped in first and Jungkook closed the door behind him feeling his heart beating up to his ears. His face blushed as he looked at Jennie. 

Jennie awkwardly stared at the bed and when she looked up at Jungkook again he was already only inches away from her. One hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her forward into a heated kiss. The other arm wrapped around her waist as he closed the gap between their bodies. He reveled in kissing her soft lips as he began to suck on her lower lip. His other arm explored her back and down to her ass as he cupped it and gave it a squeeze.

Jennie moaned softly enjoying how he was making her feel. 

"God you're so beautiful!" He whispered as his mouth nibbled on her ear.

Jennie smiled sheepishly and moaned again as his hands rubbed over her hardened nipples. His hands reached around her back and pulled down the zipper as her dress slowly fell off her toned body. 

Jennie's body was even more fit as she had used the time single, to work on her figure. Her tummy was firmer and her legs and ass were more toned. 

Jungkook couldn't stop staring as his eyes roamed over her whole body, "So damn sexy."

Jennie giggled, feeling embarrassed as Jungkook's gaze made her feel shy.

"Now it's your turn." Jennie teased as she got closer and unbuttoned Jungkook's shirt.

As each button came undone more of his sculpted chest appeared. The chiseled chest was completely exposed until his tight 6 pack abs were revealed. Jennie lustfully stared at his Godly body as rubbed her hands down his washboard abs. The hard abs and warm skin made her more aroused.

"Someone's been going to the gym too." Jennie commented as she felt up his muscular body.

"Yep."Jungkook smirked as he tossed his shirt on the ground. 

He swiftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, only standing in his briefs as he watched Jennie's eyes lower to his engorged dick. He slowly pulled it out, enjoying how much she liked looking at it. It was already very hard and aching to be inside her. 

Jennie bit her lip seductively and started to put her hair up in a ponytail, but Jungkook took her hand as he picked her up and laid her down gently on the bed. 

"As much as I want those pretty lips wrapped around me, I want you to feel good first." He said kissing her lips and unclasping her bra. 

Jennie couldn't help but smile as Jungkook put her first, Taehyung had never done that. 

So this is what it feels like to be spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long to update! I’ve been too tired from work to write anything. But I’m excited to write more smut so I’ll push myself to write faster! Love u guys and take care!


	14. Chapter 14

Jennie laid back on the bed, wearing only her silky panties. She bit her lip as she watched Jungkook crawling towards her on the bed. She watched as Jungkook pulled her panties off with his teeth and opened her thighs widely. Jennie laid still as her heart hammered in her chest. It had been months since a man had touched her and she felt more aroused than usual. 

Jungkook's eyes darkened again as he licked his lips, observing how wet Jennie already was. He saw that her thighs were moist and sticky from her feminine arousal. Jungkook smirked as his head bent down closer to her exposed pussy. 

"So damn wet. I love how wet you get for me." He teased with a growing grin. 

Jennie nervously chewed on her fingernail as she watched Jungkook's soft lips lower towards her center. She was yearning for his touch and his mouth in her.

Jungkook hungrily lapped at her feminine folds. He enjoyed watching her squirm as he teased her a bit before getting to the right spot. His eyes wandered up towards her face and their heated eyes met. She was pleading with her eyes for him to hurry up. But Jungkook took his time before finally wrapping his lips around her pink clit and sucking on it. 

The suction made Jennie arch her back. Jungkook had been taking his sweet time making sure every lick and suck made her feel good. Jennie grabbed a handful of his soft hair as his tongue worked magic on her. She guided his head to the rhythm she liked and closed her eyes, enjoying everything he was doing to her.

Jungkook responded to her moans and writhing as he felt her body tighten more and more. She had started grinding her hips against his tongue as she felt her orgasm beginning to build. He enjoyed watching her getting closer and closer, until her whole body stiffened and her juices flowed out. Her breathing quickened and her loud moans filled the room. Her hands clutched at the sheets until she finally released. 

"Damn you're so good at that." Jennie muttered with her eyes closed, enjoying each pulsating sensation her orgasm gave her. 

"You make it easy when you show me how much you like it." Jungkook licked her wetness from his slippery lips. 

"How could I not like it? Come here, it's your turn now." Jennie said with her eyes focused on Jungkook's veiny cock. 

"No I want to make you feel good, you deserve it." 

"Jungkook, I like doing it too. I like watching you enjoy it." Jennie admitted, knowing she always got more aroused watching Jungkook in pleasure when she used her mouth.

"Well then bring that ass over here and I'll let you suck it, while I eat you out again." Jungkook grinned mischievously.

Jennie smiled and climbed on top of Jungkook backwards with his dick in her face. She glanced down at the long veiny cock as she grabbed it gently with her slender hands. Jungkook had already started licking her pussy and she tried to focus as she took all of his cock into her mouth. She moaned with his dick in her mouth, making Jungkook moan in pleasure too from the vibrations. She licked up and down his hard cock and twirled her tongue around the tip of his dick. She loved the velvety texture and how he tasted.

"Hmm... that's so good. You suck so good Noona." Jungkook responded breathlessly.

Jungkook was close to coming, but didn't want to do it until his dick was inside of Jennie's tight pussy. He got up and laid Jennie down on the bed. Opening her long legs, he slowly entered inside her, feeling her pussy walls wrapping around his dick. She was so wet, he easily slid right in. He pushed himself all the way in, filling her completely, and loving at how tight she felt.

"So tight and wet." Jungkook bent down and kissed Jennie while he slowly started pumping into her. 

Jennie kissed him back passionately, sucking on his lips and tongue as his thrusts brought her great pleasure. He sucked on her sensitive neck, increasing the ripples of pleasure pulsating through her body. His mouth traveled down to her hard nipples as he took one into his mouth, causing Jennie to moan louder. The sensations from his mouth on her nipples and his cock inside her, overwhelmed her with pleasure. 

"I'm gonna cum again!" Jennie felt the pressure building in her lower belly.

Jungkook sped up his pace as he held onto her body tighter, clinging to her body roughly as he felt his own orgasm building. Their bodies were dripping in sweat as they both rocked back and forth, chasing after their orgasms together.

"I'm cumming!" Jennie shrieked as she felt an explosion of ecstasy ripple through her body.

Jungkook's frantic pumping only went faster as their bodies slapped into each other making the room fill with their moans and grunting. Jungkook's orgasm quickly followed after Jennie, leaving him breathless as he felt every sensation Jennie's body gave him. 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around her and nestled his chin into her shoulder as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She grinned happily feeling his warmth enveloping her and closed her eyes drifting off into a peaceful restful sleep. 

***

In the morning, Jennie woke up alone in the bed. She yawned and stretched. She searched the room, but Jungkook wasn't there. As she glanced around the empty room she felt dismayed. 

He just left?! 

She started to feel ashamed and angry at herself for letting him take advantage of her. She got up still in the nude and searched for her clothes when the door suddenly opened. 

"Good morning beautiful!" A happy Jungkook called out, holding a take out bag that smelled like bacon and pancakes.

"I grabbed some breakfast for us." He said cheerfully.

"Breakfast?" Jennie asked, surprised as she wrapped herself quickly with the sheets from the bed. 

"Yeah, let's eat!" Jungkook gleefully pulled out the delicious smelling breakfast he had brought.

The two sat down and ate. Jennie felt stupid for jumping to conclusions and was relieved Jungkook hadn't really left her alone.

"You looked upset when I got in... did you think I had left?" Jungkook asked as he bit into his crispy bacon.

"What? No!" Jennie denied.

"I wouldn't do that! I finally have you. Why would I let you go?" Jungkook glanced at Jennie with his innocent doe eyes.

"Ok I did, but I'm glad I was wrong." Jennie admitted sheepishly.

"After last night there's no way I'd just leave you." Jungkook said his tone, low and deep.

"What? You only like me for sex?" Jennie tried not to sound upset.

"Oh no! Don't misunderstand, I meant the wedding reception! I hadn't had that much fun in a while! It was so fun being with you." 

"Oh..."Jennie looked down, feeling her face blush. "I had a lot of fun with you too."

Before she could look up Jungkook's lips were already pressed against her. His kiss was warm and sensual causing butterflies to stir inside Jennie's belly.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself. You just drive me crazy. I wanted to kiss you so badly."

Jennie glanced at Jungkook wide eyed as Jungkook's arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Jennie looked up and stared at Jungkook's lips craving more of him as well. 

Reading her mind, Jungkook bent down and kissed Jennie's lips again, slowly. Her lips tasted like sweet honey and Jungkook couldn't get enough of her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, as he unraveled her from the sheets she had wrapped herself in. 

"Jungkook I'm not done eating!" Jennie said, playing coy.

"Noona you'd rather have those pancakes than me?" Jungkook asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, I would much rather have you." Jennie said, her voice sounding surprisingly seductive.

"That's what I thought." Jungkook, hovered over her. 

"Wait! What time is checkout?" Jennie suddenly asked, worried that Housekeeping would be banging on their door soon to kick them out. 

She didn't want to start something unless they had time to finish it. And she wanted plenty of time to enjoy it.

"Don't worry, I already asked for another night." Jungkook answered as he started pulling his pants off.

"Another night?" 

"Well we have three month to make up for." Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows.

"And what if I had plans?" Jennie joked.

"You do... with me." 

Jennie giggled. Jungkook admired her beauty and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed down her neck. Gently sucking on her neck, he heard a gasp escape Jennie's lips.

"You're gonna leave a mark if you keep doing that." Jennie warned.

"Maybe I want to mark you."

"Are you just doing that for fun?" Jennie asked as she made Jungkook look into her eyes. 

She searched his face for an answer she wanted to hear. What her heart wanted.

"No I want everyone to know you're mine." Jungkook said, his eyes never wavering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I had fun writing this and I’m so sorry it took so long! 
> 
> I’m off today and will try to get a few chapters in if I can. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Take care and be safe!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely readers! I’m sorry I’ve been so late to update! I’m trying to get caught up and will update the next three chapters soon! Enjoy! 💜

"Yours?" Jennie asked with a small smile growing on her pink lips.

"Yes mine." Jungkook didn't hesitate to answer as he stared into Jennie's beautiful brown eyes.

"And by that, what do you mean?" Jennie asked slyly, hoping to get a more definite answer.

"Noona! I want you to be my woman! I don't want another man's hands on you ever again!" Jungkook said with conviction.

"I'm glad then." Jennie smiled smugly, content with his answer.

"Is that what you want?" Jungkook asked, smiling back.

"Yes of course."

"Good. I need you, now." Jungkook's voice sounded hoarse as his eyes glanced over Jennie's body lustfully.

Feeling aroused just from the devious look in Jungkook's eyes, Jennie started to remove his clothes as she admired his fit, taut body. Running her fingers down his chiseled chest and abs, her mouth practically watered.

How did I get so lucky? Jennie thought to herself.

She pushed him down onto the bed aggressively. Jungkook's eyes widened in surprise, he liked it when Jennie was dominating. She kissed his neck, sucking on it too. Jungkook smiled, knowing she was marking him and enjoyed feeling her lips attached to his neck. He wanted her love bite to be very visible and would proudly wear it for everyone to see.

Jennie ran her fingers through his soft hair as her lips pressed against his. The kiss was passionate and slow, like the two hadn't kissed in a long time. Excited to begin, Jennie took the initiative and reached down, wrapping her fingers around Jungkook's hardening dick. She pumped it slowly, feeling it get harder as she continued. Using her saliva, it made it easier for her to slide her hand up and down his dick.

"God Noona you're so fucking hot." Jungkook placed his fingers between Jennie's legs, happy she was already wet.

"You get so horny just from touching me?" He asked as his lips touched hers again. He loved how aroused she was from pleasuring him.

She nodded leaning into the kiss more. He gently slid one finger inside her, using her wetness to rub over her clit.

"Mmm" Jennie moaned as Jungkook's finger slowly made a circle around her swollen clit.

Jennie sucked on Jungkook's cock moaning at the same time as he fingered her. Jungkook loved hearing her moans of pleasure and wanted her to moan louder for him.

"Noona bring it here to my face." Jungkook said, lifting her off of his cock.

Jennie was apprehensive at first, worried about suffocating him, but he motioned her to hurry as he laid back. She brought herself up towards his willing face. Jennie opened her things above him, exposing all of herself to him as he glanced up at her hungrily. He immediately latched onto her wet pussy, licking softly making her gasp. He grabbed onto her ass with both hands as he lowered her on his face. He could see her face so clearly as he watched her closing her eyes.

Enjoying his tongue twirling around, Jennie grabbed onto her soft breasts and stimulated her nipples to make the pleasure more intense. Jungkook's tongue worked faster, wanting to see Jennie reach her orgasm. She felt her body tensing up as the orgasm was coming closer. She began to shift her hips against Jungkook's mouth, feeling the explosion of her climax.

Jennie's thighs tightened around Jungkook, making him lick her faster as she rode out her high. After Jennie sighed heavily, she laid down and felt Jungkook's lips against hers.

Jungkook positioned himself between her legs, ready to enter her. "Are you ready for me Noona?" Jungkook asked, hovering over her weakened body.

Jennie complies by opening her legs wider for him. Jungkook slowly entered her, feeling her pussy walls wrap around his dick. He sighed gently, it felt so good to be inside her. After he pushed all himself inside her, he began thrusting. Jennie's body was limp, as she was still recovering from her orgasm. Jungkook lifted her legs and placed them together on his chest to penetrate deeper, causing a gasp to escape Jennie's lips. Her expression was drunk with passion as she lost herself in his arms.

"You're so beautiful." Jungkook couldn't help but say as he cherished the woman he wanted so bad for so long.

His words warmed her heart and he placed one hand lovingly along her jaw, as he leaned in and kissed her again. Wanting to see more of her amazing body, he pulled out and turned her over on her stomach. Jennie already knew this position and lifted her bottom up for him to easily access her. Admiring the curvature of her spine down to her round yet firm ass, Jungkook couldn't wait to enter her from behind.

He positioned all of himself inside her and thrusted as he heard the loud slaps of his groin colliding with her ass. The sight made him harder as she turned her head to watch him. He placed his warm hands over her chest as he twisted her nipples. Jennie couldn't last much longer and came again, almost screaming.It made Jungkook go faster, feeling just his own orgasm coming soon.

They made love over and over again until they both passed out from exhaustion.

In the morning they departed unwillingly, but had to go back to work.

Jennie went to work excited and ran over to see Jisoo. Jisoo was thrilled to see her smiling friend and wanted to see the pics from the wedding.

"Damn girl he's fine!" Jisoo admired the picture of Jungkook from Jennie's phone.

Jungkook was standing by the bar, but was drinking chocolate milk instead of a cocktail drink. Jennie had thought he looked so cute, yet sexy and had to snap the pic before he noticed. She often glanced at the photo and it always brought a smile to her face.

"You're practically glowing! You got some dick didn't you?" Jisoo grinned knowingly.

Jennie smiled shyly and didn't say a word.

"Ha! I knew it! I'm so jealous! I need to get laid too!" Jisoo said a little too loudly, causing some of their coworkers to stare at the two of them curiously.

"Jisoo! Shut up I don't want the whole office to hear us!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited for you! I've never seen you this happy since you started work here!" Jisoo smiled happily for her friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had planned to end this story last chapter. But then I came up with some more of a storyline. I will continue a few more chapters! A new chapter tomorrow, sorry this is late! Love u guys! Take care and be safe 💜


	16. Chapter 16

Jennie and Jungkook had set up a date to meetup the following weekend. It had been months since she had dated anyone other than Taehyung. Taehyung didn't like dating and would spend most of his time with Jennie in the bedroom or playing video games while she watched him play. Whenever they did go out he'd complain he wanted to hurry home and play his games.

Jungkook and Jennie agreed to keep things simple, start off with little dates and see how things go from there.

The first thing Jennie noticed when Jungkook came to pick her up was how sexy he looked in his outfit. He had on a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a white shirt tightly tucked into his jeans. He smirked as he walked up to the door, purposely running his fingers through his hair, knowing he was being watched. Jennie felt butterflies as he came closer.

"Noona! You look gorgeous as always." Jungkook looked Jennie up and down, staring at her long sexy legs.

Jennie blushed at his compliment,"What movie do you want to see?"

"Anything you want." Jungkook offered.

"So if I say let's watch the cheesiest romance comedy, you'll watch it?" Jennie asked teasingly.

"Hey I like ‘the notebook‘, of course I'll watch it!" Jungkook said enthusiastically.

"Ok let's go." Jennie grinned happily as she held his hand towards his car.

"Let's get something to eat first." Jungkook helped her into his car.

"Ok what are we getting?"

"I like anything, it's up to you." Jungkook answered as he turned the car on.

"Mexican food? I've been craving tacos!" Jennie suggested eagerly, she had been starving all day to look good in her tight skirt.

"Ok sure! Let's go!" Jungkook said pulling out into the busy streets.

They showed up to a popular authentic Mexican restaurant and ordered their food, excited to eat the tacos.

"So how's work?" Jennie asked between bites from her delicious taco.

Jungkook was silent for a moment, then answered, "It's alright, how about yours?"

"Good!" Jennie replied happily.

"Is it awkward working with Taehyung?" Jennie asked, curious if they still worked together.

"Oh no, we're professional. We don't really interact unless it's business related." Jungkook answered quickly, seeming uncomfortable.

"I see. Lisa should be having that baby soon, right." Jennie said, then regretted what she said when she noticed the look on Jungkook's face.

Jungkook visibly grimaced at the words, "Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry, you're still upset over that?" Jennie felt stupid for speaking on the topic, it was obvious Jungkook was still upset and she didn't notice until it was too late.

"Well yeah. I mean I think I feel more betrayed by them than anything. Sure I liked Lisa and enjoyed dating her, but when I think about how she stole Taehyung from you, it upsets me more."

"Yeah..."Jennie felt that familiar pang of jealousy, remembering that Jungkook liked Lisa before.

She hid her emotions and didn't say anything, because she wanted Jungkook to be comfortable enough to speak about his troubles to her.

"Well they deserve each other." Jennie remarked, still a bit salty from what happened.

"Yeah." Jungkook agreed and sighed heavily.

The two sat in awkward silence until it was time to see the movie.

The atmosphere between the two got better once they arrived at the theater. The scent of buttery popcorn and the leather from the deluxe seating, lightened the mood. The movie started and the two happily ate popcorn, sipped on their drinks, while watching the new Romantic comedy.

Engrossed with the kissing scene between the two main characters, Jennie felt a strong arm slowly wrap around her waist, she turned her face and was met by Jungkook's lustful gaze. He stared at Jennie's lips and leaned in closer. Jennie met him halfway, kissing him back softly.

As the kiss intensified, Jungkook's hand rested on Jennie's thigh. He rubbed her inner thigh, as his warm hands slowly went up her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Jennie whispered nervously.

"No one's here Noona shh..." Jungkook whispered in her ear, making her skin prickle with goosebumps.

As Jennie glanced around the empty theatre, she tried to hold in her gasps as Jungkook's fingers entered inside her.

"You like that Noona?" Jungkook whispered, his tone more hoarse turning her on.

The theater was cold, but her body was suddenly hot as Jungkook pumped his fingers inside her.

Jungkook moved in front of her and gently pulled her pink top down exposing her breasts and hard nipples in the cool air. He made eye contact with her, grinning at her hooded eyes as she tried to hold in her moans. Taking a nipple into his mouth, his other hand rubbed her sensitive nipple between his fingers. She was close, he could feel her body arching as his fingers moved faster inside her. As she reached her orgasm he quickly brought his hand over her mouth to muffle her loud moan.

Her chest heaving from the orgasm and her body growing limp, he grinned mischievously and kissed her soft lips.

Eager to return the favor, Jennie turned towards Jungkook and reached her hand down to his hardened member. She felt it it twitch beneath her hand as Jungkook suddenly held his breath. He looked around to make sure no one suspected what was going on. He felt Jennie unbutton his pants and open his zipper.

Jennie salvated and instantly took all of him inside her wet mouth. Sucking on him she could hear his breathing quicken as he made little gasps and moans he was trying to hide. His dick was so hot and hard, she loved how it felt as she licked it up from the shaft to the sensitive tip.

Jungkook patted her head softly in appreciation and tilted his head back in ecstasy. As Jennie bounced her head up and down, she deepthroated his dick. She continued until she felt his body tightening and a warm liquid squirted down her throat as she swallowed it.

Jungkook held back on making any noise, but had his mouth agape as he enjoyed releasing into Jennie's pretty mouth. She glanced up at him smiling lovingly and he held her close feeling his heart warm as she laid her head against his chest. Feeling her shiver from the cool air conditioning he took off his warm leather jacket and wrapped her in it. Jennie smiled appreciating the gesture and snuggled closer into his strong arms.

When the movie ended, they held hands all the way to the car and all the way back to her house. His warm hands were so comforting to her, she loved how much Jungkook always wanted to touch her in some way. His clingingness was so cute and heartwarming to her.

As he walked her to her door Jennie decided she'd go for it and ask him in. She was still hot and wanted to finish what they had started in the theater.

"Do you want some ramen or coffee?" Jennie asked nervously.

Jungkook's expression looked conflicted. He held her around her tiny waist and looked down at her lovingly.

"Maybe next time. I had a wonderful night with you, good night Noona." He kissed her quickly and waved as he went back to his car.

Jennie tried to ignore her desires as she watched him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are you guys?! I hope you liked the story so far! Please leave me some feedback! 💜💜 take care and be safe!


	17. Chapter 17

"The two of you will be working together on this next project on site. It's quite a distance away, you'll have to carpool there since we will compensate for your travel expenses." The middle aged man said to his two youngest photographers. 

He always teamed them together for group projects, since they worked well together. He hadn't noticed the cold atmosphere between the two as he walked away leaving the men staring at one another.

"Ok I guess I'll drive then." Taehying insisted as he glanced at Jungkook. Jungkook simply nodded and followed him to his car.

They were professional and had no issues as they traveled for the shoot.

"How's life?" Taehyung asked after driving for so long in silence.

He noticed Jungkook seemed to have a lot on his mind. He knew from his facial expression something was bothering him and he was curious what it was.

"Good." Jungkook answered shortly as he stared out the window. "And how's your life?"

"Good too." Taehyung answered. "It's Jennie's birthday soon. Have you made plans?"

Jungkook clenched his jaw at the mention of his girlfriend's name coming out of Taehyung's mouth. He especially didn't like that Taehyung also remembered Jennie's birthday. 

"Uh yes I have..." Jungkook narrowed his eyes at Taehyung. 

"Oh good. She likes Gucci like me, you should get her something Gucci." Taehyung advised glancing at his Gucci shoes Jennie bought him for his birthday last year.

"Thanks I got it covered." Jungkook said gritting his teeth.

Taehyung shrugged as he focused on the road.

"And how's the married life?" Jungkook asked Taehyung, throwing him off guard with his question..

Taehyung stared straight ahead and sighed. 

"It's ok, I guess... Lisa is always hungry and moody. It's hard to talk to her when she's like that. I just buy her whatever food she wants to keep her happy." 

"That's how it should be.".

"Yeah." Taehyung agreed. "So how's the sex life?" Taehyung smirked a bit, now it was his turn to throw Jungkook off guard with his sudden question. He suspected sex was an issue in their relationship.

"None of your business." Jungkook said firmly. He tried not let his anger overtake him as he tried to remain professional. If he wasn't at work he might have punched Taehyung again for stirring up shit.

"Oh come on, I'm just curious." Taehyung glanced at Jungkook with a playful grin.

"It's fine!" Jungkook raises his voice as he glared back at Taehyung.

"Just fine? I can help if you have any questions." Taehyung prodded.

"Well... actually I uh... nevermind." Jungkook looked down at his hands and shut his mouth. He was so used to confiding in his old friend he almost forgot they weren't friends anymore. 

"Hey I'm not a bad guy I just made a mistake, but I still want to be your friend and help." Taehyung said sincerely.

"I'll think about it." Jungkook honestly missed his friends' companionship, but he didn't think he could forgive him for what he had done to him and Jennie.

As the two men finished up the hectic photo shoot, they wearily headed back to the office. Taehyung noticed Jungkook's phone was vibrating with text messages.

It seemed to be all from Jennie. 

Feeling a tug at his heart recalling the days when it used to be him that received those text messages Taehyung felt a fit of jealousy. But now he's a married man to another woman.

Taehyung had pulled into the parking lot for a while now, he glanced over and saw Jungkook fast asleep with his mouth slightly open, resting his head against the closed car window. It was a long shoot that needed two photographers and the two men had worked tirelessly for hours later than they usually worked. 

Lisa had even texted Taehyung wondering when he'd be home. While Taehyung appreciated her concern he felt like she was nagging him and was always suspicious that he was lying about actually being at work. 

Taehyung ignored her texts and slyly glanced at Jungkook's phone again. Jennie's several messages kept popping up.

****  
Jennie: Hey babe when are you coming home?

Jennie: I miss you! 

Jennie: Please text me! 🥺  
****

After careful consideration and ignoring his conscience Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's phone which was actually not locked. He quickly read the messages between the two and his heart sank.

They really loved each other, but neither had said it. She'd send cute messages and Jungkook always replied with sweet messages back.

When did my dongsaeng get so cute he wondered reading the sappy messages Jungkook sent to her. 

Jungkook arose from his nap, making Taehyung quickly put his phone down and tried acting natural.

"Was I asleep for long?" Jungkook yawned and glanced at his former friend.

"Yeah for half the ride and we've been sitting here for a few minutes." Taehyung answered nonchalantly.

"Oh thanks for letting me sleep." Jungkook said gratefully.

"No problem. So Jungkook I meant it when I said I can help... is there something you need advice on?" 

"Uh..." Jungkook hesitated.

He really wanted Taehyung's advice. This was a matter only best friends or brothers could help with. He didn't have either and he couldn't just ask anyone for help without embarrassing himself. He turned to his old friend and finally told him what was troubling him. 

•••

He wants to meet me here? Jennie glanced up at the extravagant hotel. 

Initially Jennie was elated after Jungkook told her where he wanted to meet up. Before coming to the hotel, she had spent an hour preparing herself for this night. Most nights they just went out to eat or went to the movies. They'd fool around a bit, but it never went too far. Jennie had wanted to invite Jungkook over many times, but she wanted Jungkook to take the initiative first and he hadn't done so since the wedding over a month ago. She didn't want to be rejected again after she tried the first time she invited him inside her apartment.

Did he not find her attractive anymore? Jennie wanted to ask him, but always lost the nerve and instead enjoyed spending time with Jungkook in any way. She didn't want him to think she was being insecure, maybe he just needed time. After all Jennie was his first girlfriend. Now that he probably got over what was stopping him from sleeping with her, Jennie was excited to spend the night with him. 

Must be my early birthday present! She thought to herself with glee as she got her room key and headed up to the room.

As soon as she entered the room it was dimly lit with candles and rose petals. She exhaled excitedly as she looked around. He had really gone all out! It was the most romantic thing he had done for her! 

On the bed were sexy red lingerie and a matching face mask with a note. 

Take the pills by the bed. They'll increase your sensitivity and arousal, wear the mask and lingerie. I'll be there soon.

Jennie couldn't believe the thought Jungkook had put into all of this. He seemed to have been holding back on some of his kinks, but Jennie was willing to explore them with him. After all he's proven he wouldn't do anything she wouldn't like.

Staring at herself in the sexy lingerie, she gave herself a satisfied smile and drank the pills with water. She checked her phone to see if Jungkook would be arriving soon, but she didn't see any new messages.

She placed the mask on. It was soft and as she placed it over her eyes, it was cool against her skin. With it on she couldn't get a slight glimpse of light peeping from beneath the mask near her nose. She heard heavy foot steps drawing near and that's when she realized the new sensations she felt taking over her. The pills must be working, she felt a warmth building up in her body spreading throughout her body. It was like a warm buzz you get when you drink but it made everything feel more intense. 

There was a knock on the door. Her body froze as she faced towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m so late to update! I’ll update again this weekend! 💜💜


	18. Chapter 18

Flashback 

"You think she'll like that? I think wearing the mask might be a bit too much..." Jungkook asked Taehyung with uncertainty.

"Why not? She loves trying new things. The mask will heighten her other senses making everything even better!" Taehyung added.

"Ok, but what if I get nervous and can't go through with it?" Jungkook asked worriedly as he recalled the last times he had chickened out on sleeping with Jennie. 

"That's what the pills are for. It'll get both of you in the mood and ready to go! You'll be too turned on to change your mind. I know a great place you can take her! I had my honeymoon there with Lisa!" Taehyung encouraged.

Jungkook had only been able to sleep with Jennie the first time alone after the wedding because he was under the influence of alcohol. He couldn't resist her after months being apart. After they started officially dating all of his insecurities returned and it was like he was afraid to sleep with her again. What if he couldn't satisfy her every time? He didn't want to rely on drugs and alcohol to sleep with her, but it was her birthday and he wanted to make it special for her. 

Taehyung suggested a very fancy hotel for them to enjoy themselves that included a couple spa and massage treatment he knew Jennie would love.

"But that place is too expensive for me... " Jungkook realized when he saw the total for the hotel package. He hadn't expected to spend that much money.

"Well if you didn't waste all of your money on food and video games you wouldn't have money issues!" Taehyung shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah... I need to work on that." Jungkook said sheepishly.

"You're still like a kid. I'm surprised Jennie hasn't sorted your finances yet. She helped me with mine and now I actually have money in my savings." Taehyung said proudly. 

"That's good... you'll need it for the baby." Jungkook suddenly felt uncomfortable again as Taehyung mentioned his past with Jennie.

"I'll help you out. I'll pay for the room and you guys have fun!" Taehyung said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"No you don't have to do that!" Jungkook protested.

"It's the least I can do! I'll book the nicest suite for you two with the romance package. She'll love it! I'll give you the pills too. Just make sure you don't take them too early, they work fast. You'll be able to do what you need to do and you'll both enjoy yourselves!"

"That's so awesome Taehyung! Thank you so much." Jungkook was overjoyed and happy to see Taehyung being helpful, instead of being selfish. 

"I owe you and I'm sorry I hurt you both." Taehyung said with a serious expression.

"Ok I won't forget this." Jungkook looked gratefully at Taehyung as he started booking the hotel.

End of flashback 

"Jungkook?" Jennie called out as she stared at the hotel door.

There was no response. Another knock came and after waiting for a minute, Jennie walked up to the door and opened it. The person standing there was not the person she expected to see. 

Jennie's eyes grew wide as she stared at the person in front of her, "Lisa?"

"Let me in." Lisa said impatiently, pushing past Jennie.

Lisa's eyes were bloodshot and swollen as if she had been crying. Her appearance was drastically different from when Jennie saw her at the wedding. Her hair was messy and her face was bare. She was wearing Taehyung's old shirt and sweatpants, as her growing pregnant belly stretched out the oversized clothes. Jennie grimaced realizing she used to wear those exact clothes in the past. 

Jennie couldn't help but be shocked at seeing Lisa in front of her. She stared at Lisa, at a loss of words. 

"You... you were going to take revenge on me? Take my husband? I didn't think you had it in you!" Lisa said as tears were forming in her eyes. 

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Jennie responded with confusion on her face.

"You think I wouldn't know that Taehyung booked this room! I got the bank notification of the hotel transaction on my phone! I was hoping I wouldn't find you here, but here you are!" Lisa muttered as she glared at Jennie.

"Taehyung? I'm not here to see him!" Jennie argued.

"Look at you dressed like a whore, seducing another woman's husband." Lisa eyed Jennie's lingerie with contempt. 

"Look, I don't want your husband! I'm here to see my boyfriend!" Jennie said, beginning to lose her temper.

"Then why are in the room Taehyung booked?" Lisa's voice rose as her face turned red from anger.

"I don't know!" Jennie threw her arms in the air.

"I don't believe you, you homewrecker! Are you happy now?" Lisa spat out angrily.

"Lisa, I'm telling the truth I'm not here for Taehyung! I'm here for Jungkook!" Jennie said holding back her growing anger.

"You couldn't stand to see us happy could you?" Lisa folded her arms in front of her chest as she spoke.

No longer able to control her pregnancy hormones, Lisa raised her hand out to slap Jennie. Suddenly her hand was caught from behind before making contact with Jennie's face by a man's hand.

"Ah here he is now, the cheating bastard!" Lisa turned to see the man stopping her hand, her mouth dropped when she saw that it was Jungkook there.

"Jungkook? What the hell is this? Were the three of you planning a threesome? Taehyung told me about those threesomes you guys used to have! You're such a whore Jennie! You're so greedy! One guy wasn't good enough for you? You had to have two!" Lisa said, pulling her hand forcefully away from Jungkook's tight grip. 

"Don't call her that." Jungkook said sternly as he glared at Lisa.

"No! That's not why we're here!" Jennie said, frustrated with the misunderstanding.

"Why is this room booked under Taehyung's name then?" Lisa asked as she turned to Jungkook.

"Taehyung booked it because he owes us. He said it would be a way of saying sorry." Jungkook answered, gritting his teeth.

"Oh..." Lisa said, realizing her mistake. She didn't say another word as she stood still for a minute, "So Taehyung is not here..."

"No. He's not." Jennie said, rolling her eyes.

"Lisa, I think you owe my girlfriend an apology." Jungkook turned to Lisa as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's fine, just leave." Jennie huffed.

"Yeah. Look Jennie, I'm sorry. Before this misunderstanding, I had been hoping we could reconcile. I just couldn't get a hold of Taehyung and rushed over here without thinking."Lisa said her tone, softening.

"Forget it. Bye." Jennie said shortly and closed the door in Lisa's face.

"That was harsh Jennie." Jungkook said surprised at Jennie.

"Those pills have made me act irrational. I'll talk to her again when I'm sober." Jennie said, sighing.

"Yeah..." Jungkook finally reached out to hold Jennie and comforted her, "Are you ok?" 

He gazed at her flushed face and pouting pink lips. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Jennie answered as she looked up into Jungkook's eyes. The way he looked at her still gave her butterflies.

Luckily the pills were still in effect, making Jennie quickly forget why she was mad in the first place. She felt an urge to touch Jungkook.

Jungkook felt Jennie's hands begin to wrap around his waist as she pulled him tightly closer to her. 

"Give me a minute I'm gonna take some of the pills too." Jungkook walked over to the nightstand and quickly swallowed the pills. "You look so fucking hot in that outfit." Jungkook swallowed his saliva thickly as he glanced at Jennie's sexy lingerie.

"You like it?" Jennie asked teasingly as she did a bit of twirl to reveal the lingerie better.

Jungkook's eyes started to gloss over as he felt a warm sensation spreading throughout his body. His cheeks were flushed and his heartbeat was racing. He bit his lip as his eyes admired Jennie's amazing body. Already the two had forgotten the crazy situation they had just been in and could only feel their growing lust for one another.


	19. Chapter 19

Weeks had passed and Jungkook hadn't had sex with Jennie. Now finally he felt like he could perform without his anxiety stopping him. The pills were causing blood to rush to his cock as he felt himself growing more excited. 

Jennie quickly remembered the mask and put it on as she laid down on the bed. Jungkook glanced at Jennie's curvaceous and toned body, so taut and alluring with her sexy red lingerie that barely covered over her breasts and feminine parts. The pills had dulled his anxiety and he could better focus on pleasuring Jennie as she waited, anticipating and longing for his sensual touch. 

Taehyung had advised Jungkook to be dominant and even be a little rough with Jennie. Jungkook didn't like how rough Taehyung had been with Jennie so he wouldn't go that far, but he did know what she liked.

Jungkook started by placing one of Jennie's long leg over one of his muscular shoulder. He bent down, his pink lips grazing over her leg as he traced his mouth along her inner thigh. Jennie shivered and squirmed as she felt Jungkook's soft lips kissing down towards her sensitive areas. 

Jungkook wanted to tease her a bit by licking her inner thighs slowly moving from one leg to the other. Jennie's breathing quickened as she was becoming more and more aroused with each touch.

Jungkook smirked as he felt Jennie's eagerness in her body. He rubbed his free hand around her ass as he massaged it. Slowly he pulled her panties down, letting Jennie lift up as he took them off completely. Jennie opened her legs widely, urging Jungkook to enter inside her. 

Instead of giving her what she wanted, Jungkook kissed up towards her lower belly and ran his fingers along her arms and shoulders. Her skin felt so soft and smooth beneath his light fingertips. He knew the spots Jennie liked to be kissed on and spent time there sucking on her smooth skin, from her ear lobe down to her breasts. He swiftly unclasped her bra and massaged her exposed breasts. Her nipples were firm from arousal and Jungkook sank into one of them, making Jennie make a low moan. It sent shockwaves of pleasure down to her pussy. He twirled the other nipple between his fingers at the same time as he suckled on her sensitive nipple.

"Do you want me Jennie?" Jungkook asked thickly.

"Yes!" Jennie breathed.

"How bad do you want me?" Jungkook asked as he took her nipple back into his mouth, enjoying Jennie's expression of pleasure on her face.

"So bad!" 

"What do you want me to do to you?" Jungkook smirked as he felt Jennie's body squirming around more as she pulled him closer to her.

"I want you to fuck me!" Jennie blushed right after she said it.

"You're a bad girl Jennie. Bad girls will have to wait." Jungkook teased with a smirk.

Jungkook kissed Jennie's lips and gently bit on her lower lip. 

Not being able to see, even kissing was more erotic than usual and Jennie was beginning to lose her patience as she rocked her center against Jungkook's body. Her legs were already wrapped around his muscular frame. 

"Oh no. You'll have to wait until daddy's ready." Jungkook said, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

Jennie couldn't believe her ears. Did he just call himself daddy. Jennie was so turned on just by the sound of it. 

"Ok daddy." Jennie said, testing it out.

Jungkook instantly kissed her. His kiss was aggressive and he pressed her body down against his body as his hands ravaged her body. Moans escaped her lips as even the kisses were making her feel intense sensations of pleasure.

Jungkook felt his dick hardening more as he heard Jennie's sensual moans fill his ears. Even her heavy breathing turned him on. Everything about her made him excited. Jungkook yearned to be inside her so desperately. He had tried constraining himself and wanted to take his time.

Jennie's heart raced faster as she felt Jungkook's hands all over her squirming body. She rubbed her thighs together as her wetness seeping out onto the sheets. Rubbing her legs together felt so good she continued to do it, feeling the pleasure from it building up. Jungkook pulled her legs apart and licked his lips at how wet she was. Jennie's core was throbbing and soaking wet.

"I love how wet you get for me." Jungkook took the small pink bud between her legs and slowly rubbed his two fingers around it. 

The sudden touch was intense and made Jennie arch her back. It was almost too much for as she tried to close her legs. 

"Keep them open." Jungkook said hoarsely as he pushed one finger into her wet channel, collecting enough of her moisture to rub over her swollen clit easily. 

Slick and wet, he watched Jennie's reaction as her body shook with the pleasurable sensations he was giving her. He felt her body tensing up, ready to cum, but he stopped right before she released, making Jennie pout and look angry at the same time. 

How could she be so fucking cute and sexy at the same time? Jungkook thought to himself as he muffled a giggle to himself.

"You want it bad don't you baby girl?" 

"Baby girl? I'm your Noona!" Jennie said annoyed at Jungkook for stopping her from cumming. 

"No tonight you're my baby girl." Jungkook's tone softened.

While Jennie wasn't used to this different dynamic, it was refreshing. She simply nodded her head with a small smile. He may be younger, but he had improved so much in the last few months. No one had pleasured her more than Jungkook had, not even Taehyung.

"Now does baby girl want this dick?" Jungkook asked pulling his pants off, releasing his hardened member. 

"Yes!" Jennie growled.

"Yes what?" Jungkook taunted.

Jennie sighed then said enthusiastically, "Yes daddy!" 

"Fuck!" Jungkook really liked being called daddy.

Jungkook's eyes glazed over with lust, he couldn't resist anymore. Jennie's legs were wide open begging Jungkook to enter her. With her eyes covered she lay completely naked with her nipples hard and her body glistening with perspiration. Jungkook tied her hands with his silky tie and maneuvered Jennie's tied hands up above her head around the bed frame. Jungkook nestled between her opened thighs and inserted himself slowly inside her fully, sinking deep inside her completely. She sighed heavily, happy to finally feel his hard cock inside her. 

They both groaned with satisfaction as he penetrated in and out of her. He could feel how deep he was inside her and held her stomach down as he watched himself slowly pump into her. 

The soft moans got louder and louder as Jennie felt like she was losing herself in his thrusts. She wanted so badly to touch him, but all she could do was wrap her legs around him tightly not wanting to let his chiseled body disconnect from hers. His length felt so good inside her pushing up against her pelvic bone and hitting her clit with each thrust. 

"So tight and wet. This pussy is so fucking good." Jungkook said out loud making Jennie blush. 

"You like it that much?" Jennie managed to say as she caught her breath.

"Yes! I can't get enough of you!" Jungkook buried his face into Jennie's chest.

"Then fuck me all night." 

"Oh I will." Jungkook felt himself about to come from just hearing Jennie say those words. 

He pulled out before he came, not wanting to end it that soon. He finally untied her hands wanting to feel her delicate hands around him.

As soon as Jennie's hands were free she pulled down her mask wanting to see Jungkook's amazing body.

"Put them back on." Jungkook commanded. 

Not backing down, Jennie pleaded, "I wanna see you!"

"Do as daddy says." Jungkook growled.

"Oh ok daddy." Jennie leaned back as obediently.

"Now get on all fours." Jungkook helped Jennie change positions as she waited for Jungkook to reinsert himself.

Grabbing her hips, Jungkook entered her from the back, making her gasp again and pull forward from the sudden entrance.

"You're so hot! Jennie you make me crazy. " Jungkook pulled Jennie closer to him by her hips as he thrusted into her. 

He lightly kissed down her back with each thrust and then his hands roamed up to her bouncing breasts. As he massaged her breasts he heard her moans getting louder. Her ass bounced as he slammed himself inside her harder and harder. He felt the need to smack her ass and did so making Jennie feel a tinge of pain. The sting from the slap was exciting and hot. Jennie liked it as she felt him smack her ass again. 

Jungkook saw his red handprint left on her white skin, but Jennie had seemed to enjoy it. She had even started thrusting herself against him faster building up more momentum. 

"Oh no, not yet."Jungkook smirked, pulling out again before he could feel Jennie cumming. 

Frustrated with the need to cum, Jennie groaned as Jungkook flipped her back on her back.

Jungkook grinned at her. She lay still as she felt his hands pressing against her neck. Her breath hitched as Jungkook pushed her chin up with one hand.

His two fingers pressed a bit more around Jennie's throat as he felt her breathing increase. The sensation was new and exciting. It made Jennie dizzy but aroused.

"Does baby girl wanna cum?" Jungkook asked.

"Yes daddy, make me cum." Jennie said in a voice that made Jungkook go crazy.

Jungkook held her still by her throat and as he entered her he only had to thrust a couple more times and Jennie quickly came. She came so hard her toes curled and her eyes crossed. The edging had made her cum even more pleasurable than ever. Her body moved on its own as she spoke gibberish from how incredibly good it felt. Jungkook could only smile as he watched her.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Jungkook said holding Jennie's body down with his own.


	20. Chapter 20

Jennie gasped, there was no way she could go through something like that again! Her body was limp and she was breathless as she closed her eyes reveling in the waves of pleasure that slowly dissipated.

Jungkook wanted to cum, but he held off and pulled himself out of her. He knew she wasn't quite ready for a second round so he decided to warm her up to it. This wasn't for him anyways, tonight it was all about Jennie's satisfaction. He had teased her enough, but it was all worth it to get her to experience such a strong orgasm.

Jennie breathed heavily as Jungkook watched her chest rising, he bent down to kiss her chest. He kissed up neck and then up to her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair, loving how silky her hair felt and how alluring she smelled. His slow kisses were sweet and romantic, making her feel his love from each kiss. 

"I love you." Jungkook suddenly blurted out without a thought. 

"Hm?" Jennie's eyes shot open as she had almost fallen asleep.

Did he say the three words she thought she heard? 

Jungkook grinned shyly as he watched her reaction. He hadn't meant to say it yet, but it was already out and he did want her to know how he felt. He had been in love for a while and he had a feeling she felt the same way. 

"I love you too." Jennie kissed him back, elated with his confession. Her heart soared as he kissed her back passionately. 

Jennie's eyes felt heavy after the heavy make out session and she pulled away breathlessly. 

With that, Jungkook smirked mischievously, he wasn't done with her yet. His hand lowered down towards her slick entrance and he entered his finger inside her. He curled his finger inside , feeling the spongy part of her g spot. He tapped it with his finger, watching as she squirmed and parted her lips in pleasure. She moaned softly as he moved his fingers inside her. Before she came, he pulled out his fingers and brought his dripping wet fingers up to mouth to suck on her sweet nectar.

"Mmm you taste so good." Jungkook licked all of her off his slender fingers as Jennie watched him with hooded eyes. 

Watching him do that made her walls clench in arousal, and her face blushed.

Wanting to taste more of her, Jungkook lowered his head between her legs and flicked his tongue over her swollen clit. He grabbed her ass pulling her up towards his mouth, devouring her as he made her orgasm again.

Jungkook made love to her over and over again until the two of them were both asleep from exhaustion.

In the morning, Jennie had woken up to a gorgeous sleeping Jungkook next to her. Jungkook's soft hair slightly covered his eyes as he breathed softly. She cuddled into him closely, inhaling his manly scent. He moved a bit when she felt his hard bulge.

Morning wood? Jennie stared at the sheets where his obvious bulge stuck out.

She wanted to touch him and make love again, but she didn't want to push him to do anything yet. He had finally given her what she wanted, but it was with the help of the pills they had both taken. 

Ignoring her impure thoughts Jennie ordered room service to not wake him and showered while he slept. 

Having the breakfast already delivered and the table set, Jennie was excited to wake Jungkook up. Already showered, the grogginess from the late night had already worn off. 

Jungkook groaned as he was shaken awake by Jennie, "Wake up sleepy head! The pancakes will get cold!"

Jungkook shot up at the mention of food and sniffed the air. He ran his fingers through his fluffy unkempt hair and with only one eye opened, glanced around the room. When his eyes landed on Jennie a smile grew across his face. He reached out and pulled Jennie into his strong arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning Noona." His voice was sexy and deeper than usual due to waking up. 

"Good morning, I ordered room service!" Jennie announced excitedly. She knew how much Jungkook loved food.

"You're awesome, you know that?" Jungkook smiled widely at her, and got up to sit at the table.

"Well I did know that, but thank you for noticing." Jennie joked and joined him.

Jennie grinned as she watched Jungkook devour his food like a starved animal. 

"Thank you for this. It was amazing!" Jungkook finished off the last piece of delicious morsel left on his plate. He was tempted to lick the plate clean, but he didn't want to do that in front of Jennie. 

"Of course!"

"After this I have a couple's spa day planned!" 

"Oh my gosh! Wow I can't wait!" Jennie excitedly ate her food and felt so much happiness in her heart, she felt like her heart would burst. 

She went home relaxed and hadn't felt this good ever!

•••

For the next date, Jennie couldn't wait to get her hands on Jungkook again. It had been over a week since they last saw one another and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She took extra time making sure her long hair was in perfect waves and her make up was on point. Her outfit was cute yet sexy, something she could wear for any occasion. She quickly finished her look with some red matte lipstick. 

As Jungkook's car pulled up, Jungkook walked up to her looking cute as ever, he couldn't hide his big grin, making Jennie grin back as well. 

"You look good enough to eat," Jungkook commented as his eyes scanned over her entire body and licked his lips.

He loved her outfit and had impure thoughts that made his pants feel tight in the crotch area. 

"Oh stop." Jennie blushed and hit him playfully and gave him a shy kiss as she greeted him with a hug.

They quickly drove off to their first destination. 

Getting ice cream. The cute little ice cream shop was brightly colored in pastels of pinks and light blues. They were greeted by a handsome guy behind the counter that helped them with their ice cream orders. He had a smile so bright he could light up a room with it. His name tag read as Hoseok and he kept staring at Jennie. Jungkook felt himself overcome with jealousy as he realized the man was ogling his woman. 

"Ahem." Jungkook coughed loudly causing Hoseok to glance at him. 

Hoseok's eyes quickly darted away from the beautiful woman in front of him. Jungkook leaned in closer to Jennie as he possessively wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. Jennie looked up at Jungkook with a surprised smile, but loved being close to him. She had no idea the two men were glaring at each other. Jungkook and Jennie stared at each other like they were the only two people left in the room. 

"Enjoy your ice cream!" Hoseok loudly announced as he handed the love struck couple their ice creams. He felt envious of the young man, whose arm was securely wrapped around the tiny waist of the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

Jennie got a simple vanilla ice cream while Jungkook had ordered the biggest ice cream that came with almost every type of topping that he could get. He mixed it all up making it look less than appetizing. Jennie giggled as she watched him devour the whole ice cream within minutes.

Watching him eat was one of her favorite things to do. He always looked so happy when he ate.

"You really like ice cream!" Jennie licked her ice cream slowly, still having a lot left to eat.

"Yes I do, but I like you more." He said with a wink. After finishing off the last bite, suddenly Jungkook's stomach started turning and he grasped helplessly at his belly.

Afraid to let Jennie know, he quickly got up and searched for a nearby restroom. 

"Uh I'll be right back." Jungkook quickly shot up and swiftly headed towards the bathroom as his face went pale.

Sitting alone, Jennie continued to eat her ice cream. As she ate, she noticed someone staring at her. She looked up to see Hoseok standing in front of her. 

"Hey." he said, joining her at the table.

"Hi." she said smiling awkwardly at the man.

He seemed nice but she was on a date with her boyfriend.

"I was wondering if I could get your number?" He asked smoothly as if he had done this many times.

"Um I'm here with my boyfriend." Jennie answered uncomfortably.

"That kid? He's just a boy, let me show you how a man can treat you." He did a trick with his hand and revealed a red rose that appeared out of nowhere and handed it to Jennie. 

Jennie was shocked and stared at the rose in Hoseok's hand, wondering how he had done that. 

"No I can't accept I'm sorry." She said pushing the rose away.

"Oh ok." The man stood up with a disappointed expression. He smiled again revealing such a white smile that was blindingly bright.

If Jennie was single, she probably would have given him her number.

Jungkook finally came back looking much better.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have eaten that fast." Jungkook said, looking embarrassed. His face was a bit red.

"You're like a kid!" Jennie admonished jokingly. She reached out and held his hand firmly. 

"I'm not a kid in bed." Jungkook whispered in Jennie's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!! 
> 
> I’m sorry I took so long. I was sick for a while but luckily it’s not covid. 
> 
> I wanted your opinion! I was actually going to end the book this chapter but I think I have ideas to continue the story. 
> 
> What do you all prefer? 
> 
> Taennie 
> 
> Jenkook
> 
> Threesome
> 
> Please let me know! Thanks 💜💜💜


	21. You Deserve A Treat

"I guess I need to remind you of that." Jungkook grabbed Jennie's hand and rushed out of the ice cream shop. 

They got in the car and Jennie stared at him questioningly. 

"Where are we going now?" She asked wide eyed. 

"I was going to take you out for a movie but I think I'd rather watch Netflix and chill with you." Jungkook grinned mischievously.

Jennie's eyes widened. Did he mean what she thought he meant? 

Jungkook noticed Jennie's expression and he smirked as he changed directions to his house.

"So we're going to your place then?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Jennie had never been to Jungkook's place. She was excited to finally move things to this stage. She didn't want to rush him and she knew how he felt about sex. 

They pulled up to an apartment complex and Jungkook led Jennie to his door. 

Jennie suddenly felt nervous. Everything felt so official now. She felt her heart race with each step getting closer to his door. Jungkook pulled Jennie by the wrist as he brought her inside his apartment. Jennie stood in front of the door staring at Jungkook questioningly.

Jungkook had an animalistic look in his eyes as he stared back at Jennie. 

The jealousy of seeing another man flirting with his woman made him act rash. He felt himself wanting to show dominance a trait he didn't always have. He grabbed Jennie by the back of her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. Her lips were still sweet from the vanilla ice cream. Jungkook sucked on her bottom lip, causing a soft moan to escape from Jennie's pink lips.

Jungkook let the passion overtake him as he ignored his anxiety. He knew he could do it, he had to. 

Next to the entrance, Jungkook's apartment had the living room on his left and the kitchen on his right with an island for eating. The bedroom was straight ahead. It was a perfect set up for a bachelor pad. He was happy he had deep cleaned it earlier that day, but he hadn't expected to bring Jennie to his home so soon. He needed to taste more of her and the closest place he could do it was the kitchen island. 

He picked up Jennie making her slender legs wrap tightly around his waist as he carried her. Breathing heavily between kisses he finally set her down on the island. Her center was at the perfect level, she had begun to grind slowly into him. The little movements she made with her hips were so hot and Jungkook felt like he was going crazy. 

"You're so fucking hot noona."

Jennie simply moaned in his mouth. As she continued to build the pressure in her core against Jungkook's firm body. She felt his erection as it got stiffer, it made her even more excited. 

"You deserve a treat." Jungkook moved back feeling Jennie's legs fall from his body. 

Sitting on his island, heavily breathing and eyes hooded with lust, Jennie was pure perfection. Jungkook's eyes moved up to her round mounds as they heaved up and down and down towards her center where he wanted to taste.

"What's my treat kookie?" Jennie asked, her voice sounding husky. She leaned back her eyes unwavering from Jungkook's intense stare. 

"I've been wanting to taste you since I first saw you today." 

Jennie blushed as she saw Jungkook's eyes lower to her womanly center. She felt her pussy throb as it ached for Jungkook. 

Jungkook reached for her button and unzipped her pants and he pulled them down swiftly. Her pretty panties were revealed and Jungkook looked hungrily at her. Jennie felt him pull them down and throw them on the floor roughly as he positioned his head close to her womanhood. 

"So beautiful." He stared down at her swollen moist pink lips between her legs. They looked like a delicate rose with the clit resembling the bud and center of a rose. 

Embarrassed with how Jungkook gazed at her, Jennie closed her legs filled with insecurities. The lighting in the kitchen was too bright! He could see everything so clearly.

"No, keep them open. I'm going to give you a treat." Jungkook growled, as he licked his lips. 

He pushed her legs apart as his head lowered between her legs. He slowly licked her exposed bud causing a jolt of electricity to travel through her body. His tongue moved slow at first, as if he was enjoying each lick of her sweet nectar.

"Just as good as it looks." He hummed causing vibrations with his lips. 

Jennie gasped, overwhelmed with the pleasure he was giving her. Jungkook was a giver and he loved seeing Jennie enjoying what he was going to her. Her lips parted and she grabbed onto Jungkook's hair as she rubbed herself against his tongue. 

Like a delicious meal presented before him, Jungkook devoured her and sucked on her pussy as his mouth watered. Jennie's back arched as she closed her eyes feeling each flutter of his tongue bring her closer to orgasm. 

Jungkook got up and pulled Jennie's top off wanting to see her completely nude. He wanted to touch her soft mounds as both hands took each breast. Massaging them he focused on her erect nipples and twirled them as his mouth entered her wet entrance. Feeling her pussy pulling his tongue in, Jungkook's dick twitched. 

His anxiety seemed to be gone as all he could think about was being inside her. Elated with this thought he quickly stood up and reached down for his pants.

Jennie sat up watching as Jungkook fumbled with his pants he was excited and she was too. She was afraid he'd lose the momentum so she watched as he quickly took his pants and then his boxers off. Jennie's eyes widened at his twitching member. Had it always been this hard? and she could see the veins so clearly. Jungkook palmed himself as his eyes lifted up to Jennie's. For a moment she could read his anxiety again. He seemed worried. 

"I love you." Jennie said softly shocked at herself for blurting that out. 

Jungkook froze at her words and a smile grew on his pink shiny lips. 

"I love you too Jennie." As if those were the magical words, all of his worries disappeared. All he wanted was Jennie. 

He grabbed Jennie by the waist holding onto her tightly as he pressed himself against her body. 

She was sitting on the edge of his kitchen island and he wanted to move her to a softer spot. He was done eating and wanted to be inside her completely.

Picking her up effortless he brought her over the next closest spot, his couch. He sat down with her in his arms. She sat facing him on his lap with his hardened member between them. Jennie looked down at it and bit her lower lip. 

She wanted to climb on top of it, she glanced at Jungkook as he watched her. He nodded as if to signal he was ready. He held her by the hips as he guided her on top of him. 

Feeling herself being slowly stretched out by his long hot rod Jennie gasped. Jungkook moaned as he felt her warm tight pussy walls wrap around his dick.

"So tight and wet." Jungkook whispered in her ear. "Ride me Noona."

Jungkook leaned back to admire Jennie's beautiful body as she slid up and down on his cock. 

Jennie's perky breasts bounced with each movement and she could hear the loud smacks as their bodies collided. Her body glistened with sweat, making her look even hotter. She moved her hips in the ways that gave her pleasure, Jungkook thumbed her clit as she bounced on his dick. 

"Yes baby just like that." Jungkook hissed as she bounced harder.

Jungkook lowered his head to one breast as he sucked on the nipple. The jolt of pleasure traveled down to Jennie's center. She moaned loudly, feeling herself getting closer to cumming. 

Jungkook felt his was coming too and he began to help her by moving his hips too. They both came as Jennie suddenly stopped and her whole body shook as she released. Jungkook pumped inside her as he came with her. He kissed her neck and then up to her soft lips. Jennie's eyes were closed, but she kissed him back. 

"How... how do you get better and better?" She breathed tilting her head against his forehead.

Jungkook smiled at Jennie's question. 

"When you're in love it's so much better."

•••

Taehyung awoke as his heart raced. He instinctively reached over to feel for Jennie. Only to find a cold spot next to him.

"Where is Jennie?" Taehyung wondered in his sleepy stupor. 

Oh right she's gone. She's been gone for a while. 

Taehyung got up and rubbed his tired eyes. He had a sex dream about Jennie. He dreamt she was riding his dick and they were both about to cum together. 

He wanted to see Jennie so many times, but he knew he couldn't. Instead he was all alone in his bedroom.

Lisa had stopped sleeping with him. She told him that supposedly she was too uncomfortable with her growing belly to sleep next to him. He tip toed down the hall to the spare bedroom where she slept alone every night. 

Maybe tonight she'd be willing, any pussy was better than no pussy. Taehyung thought to himself. 

He could hear her soft breathing as he quietly walked into the room. Lisa could help him with his raging boner he had from his erotic dream with Jennie. He crawled into the bed and heard Lisa groan.

"Get out." She huffed when she opened her eyes. 

"Lisa please." Taehyung pleaded.

"So you can call me Jennie again? No way! get out!"

"That was an accident!"

"It's been months and you still think about her!"

"I'm sorry, but please it's been so long since we've made love."

"No, go away or I'll leave." Lisa threatened.

"Ok I'll go." Taehyung sadly retreated to his room.

He closed his eyes and replayed his dream in his mind as he looked at a sexy picture of Jennie she had sent him when they were still together. He bit his lip as he thought of her. His boner needed a release. His hands Palmed his thick length as he stared at the sexy picture. Those soft lips, that amazing ass, and that tight pussy. He imagined his dick inside her. 

"What are you doing?!" Lisa turned on the lights and stared at Taehyung incredulously with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lisa!" Taehyung quickly covered his manhood and dropped his phone revealing what he was looking at. 

"Jerking off to Jennie's picture? What the fuck!?" Lisa screeched.

"I'm sorry Lisa!"

"Just give up, she won't take you back!" Lisa reminded him. 

"I know." Taehyung replied solemnly.

"And I came here because you looked sad! Ugh!" Lisa looked disappointed, "Remember tomorrow we're meeting your cousin's new girlfriend."

"Yeah I know."

"Then get some sleep!"

"Ok!"

Taehyung hated when Lisa bossed him around. Unlike Jennie she was more bossy, but he couldn't argue with her since she was carrying his baby. He groaned as he ignored his boner Jennie gave him and tried to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I’ve missed you all!! I was gone due to being sick, plus it’s been super busy at work. I have finally recovered and got back into writing. 
> 
> I also rewrote this since I wasn’t happy with it. 
> 
> Hope you like it ;)


End file.
